Opposites Attract
by CUtopia
Summary: A drabble collection on Rita Calhoun and Fin Tutuola (Calhola).
1. Glances

So, barsonaddict and I discussed our love for the character Rita Calhoun some time ago and it kinda occurred to us that Rita and Fin would be an interesting match! (And hell, I'm a sucker for rare pairs nobody else seems to ship, so here we are^^)

A part of my heart will always beat for my favourite bromance Munch/Fin, but I really like those two together :)

I'm really interested in hearing what you think about this and if you'd like to read more about them!

* * *

 **Glances**

"Please give us a minute, Counselor, your client is still in the records department," Carisi told her, offering her a coffee a minute later, but Rita just waved it off while seating herself in the visitor chair of a currently unoccupied desk. While she checked her emails on her phone and pushed a strand of her light brown hair out of her face one of her feet started tapping on the floor subconsciously. She had to be in court in about an hour, and thus was impatient; if this took too long she had a problem. And while she asked herself why the hell she hadn't just told this idiot, who'd managed to get caught while taking pictures of little boys on the playground, to get himself a lawyer who was actually motivated to put up with his bullshit, Rita just longed for a bath and a good glass of wine.

As no new emails had arrived she allowed herself to plan a quiet evening for when she was done with working for the day, ignoring all the detectives running around in the squadroom of the Special Victims Unit.

However, she suddenly felt a gaze on her and feeling curious, she slowly lifted her head. Detective... no, she corrected herself, Sergeant Tutuola was sitting on the edge of his desk, looking over to where she was sitting with an almost curious expression. When he realised that she'd noticed his attention, he crossed his arms in front of his chest but held her gaze as she stared back at him, as if he wasn't bothered by it.

Rita tried to make sense of the situation while she kept looking into his brown eyes, her expression mostly neutral, but also a bit questioning; why was he looking at her? And why did she find this situation not as uncomfortable as she would have expected it to? She couldn't deny that there was a light tingle in her stomach...

But why was he showing interest in her? If she was completely honest with herself, she didn't think that she was the type of woman he would be attracted to. Or was this just because he was bored and wanted to make her feel uneasy? There wasn't much to read from his gaze, really...

"Counselor? Your client is in the interrogation room now." Carisi's voice ripped her out of this little moment from one second to the other and she even jerked slightly in her chair – she'd completely forgot that they weren't alone. Clearing her throat, she slipped her phone into her bag and hurried to get up, following the detective. She couldn't help the little smirk that played around her lips when she turned a last time before vanishing into the interrogation room and found him still watching her.

Maybe she would have time to find out what those glances were about the next time she'd visit the precinct.

Rita certainly was curious.


	2. Miss Me?

Rita will be back in the episode 'Spellbound', airing in early May!

I hope you like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions! :)

* * *

 **Miss Me?**

The door of the interrogation room was opened energetically and Fin turned his head, smirking as Rita Calhoun entered with the sharp words: "Stop questioning my client, detectives."

She looked perfect, as always – her dark green skirt suit didn't have a single crease, her black Louboutin heels gleamed and her hair flowed over her shoulder in soft curls. An air of fierceness surrounded her as she walked around the table and set her bag down, and Fin couldn't keep himself from saying: "Good to see you again, Counselor. It's been some time."

He completely ignored the irritated glance Amanda gave him; he was too concentrated on the way Rita smirked at him without a hint of surprise about his words. "Indeed, Sergeant. Several months."

"Oh, you heard about it. And I'd say it's been a bit too long." He grinned proudly and puffed his chest out; he hadn't really had a big party to celebrate his promotion to Sergeant, and he wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't heard about it.

"News travel fast," she replied while sitting down next to her client in an elegant motion. "You could have called if you missed me that much."

And then she winked at him, throwing him completely off track for a moment, his heart skipping a beat, and he only stared at her for a moment while Rita turned to Amanda, asking her what they were accusing her client of. Meanwhile, Fin was trying to get his imagination under control so he could focus on the interrogation again.


	3. Shared Laughter

Rita will be back in the episode 'Spellbound'. After reading the episode synopsis I had the idea to this drabble.

I hope you guys like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **Shared Laughter**

"So, tell us your perspective of what happened that evening," Amanda said while tapping her pen on the notepad lying in front of her. Fin leaned back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest while he looked at the 'spiritual healer' sitting on the opposite side of the table in the interrogation room. In his eyes this guy was a quacksalver that pulled the money out of the pockets of credulous people, and now he'd also used his hocus pocus nonsense to rape a young woman.

For a short moment he directed his attention on the woman sitting next to the weirdo. Rita Calhoun looked completely unimpressed, maybe even a bit bored, and Fin found himself pitying her a bit – she probably didn't suspect yet just how much her client was out of it. As far as he knew she'd been called by one of the man's biggest fans and supporters and thus had never met him before.

"I use hypnosis to send my patients..."

"Clients," Fin interrupted him, not able to deny to himself that it was satisfying. "You ain't a doctor."

The man looked a little bit annoyed for a moment; the corners of Rita's mouth twitched, but to Fin's disappointment she didn't quite smirk at him.

"Fine. I use hypnosis to send my clients on a journey into their past, to find the reason for their problems. All illness is caused by events that we're still clinging to subconsciously. I guide them through the hidden memories and together we find the source of their suffering."

"And you took Miss Carlton on such a journey?" Amanda asked in a forced neutral tone while Fin watched one of Rita's perfect eyebrows rise, and she made eye contact with him across the table. There was a bit of disbelief in her expression, and he found that could relate perfectly to this – they probably all asked themselves why they were wasting their time listening to this bullshit when they all could have called it a day earlier after locking this guy up. They had more than enough evidence, after all.

"Yes, I did. In that moment we had a spiritual connection, our souls became one, I felt her so deeply and she invited me to connect with her completely."

Rita's eyebrow literally disappeared under the soft curls falling into her face and Fin couldn't keep himself from snorting.

"You wanna tell me she consented through your spiritual connection?"

"Yes," the man replied in a tone that showed them that he was completely convinced of what he was saying. "She wanted it just as much as I wanted it. We were on the highest level of connection that is possible."

About fifteen minutes later, Amanda, Fin and Rita left the interrogation room and as soon as the door was closed Fin said: "Damn, that guy should stop smoking his joss sticks. This definitely is on my Top Five list of most ridiculous excuses for rape."

He was delighted by the soft chuckle that elicited from Rita while she slipped on her coat, the sound like music in his ears. A small smirk was on her face this time and it was directed at him. It made her look even more beautiful, her eyes gleaming in genuine amusement, and he couldn't remember to have ever seen her so relaxed and unguarded.

Fin grinned at her and they glanced at each other for a moment that maybe was a tiny bit too long, then she pushed a few curls behind her ear and walked out of the squad room.

And right there Fin decided that he would try to make her laugh again if they happened to come across each other – he liked this different side of her, and he wanted to see more of it.


	4. A Gnawing Question

So, I took the time to watch all the episodes Rita appears in and it satisified my shipper heart :) There were some nice moments, and I got some ideas and found some things to turn into drabbles!

So, this drabble is based off 15x21. I hope you like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

(And if you happen to have any prompts you want me to write, don't hesitate to put them into the reviews!)

* * *

 **A Gnawing Question**

Fin really wanted to concentrate on what Olivia was telling him about the meeting with the IAB, and as her friend, he was also very interested in how it had went... but one detail that she had mentioned in passing had stuck in his mind. Olivia's voice was still echoing in his head, distracting him from what she was saying.

" _Did you know that Calhoun and Lieutenant Tucker are on first name basis? I was pretty surprised, as you can imagine. Anyway..."_

He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about it, wracking his brain about it. As far as he knew, Rita rarely had contact with the IAB, most cops weren't able to afford becoming her client – she'd helped Amaro because she'd owed Barba a favour, and she'd become friends with the squad over that. It was the reason why Fin had called Rita when he realised that Olivia, despite her saying the opposite, would need a good lawyer, considering that Tucker was always out for their badges.

As her friend, he'd wanted the best for her, and so he'd called Rita, because she was the best he knew.

Thus he couldn't make sense of Rita and Tucker being on first name basis. He just couldn't – and didn't want to – imagine a woman like Rita Calhoun dating someone like this... man. She had class, she didn't let anyone tell her what she was supposed to do, and overall, she was just out of this guy's league. At the mere thought of Tucker being around Rita he had a heavy, almost boiling feeling in his stomach, a rush went through him and his jaw tightened as he glared into space, not noticing the confused glance Amanda threw him.

"Fin? Fin, you still there?"

Olivia's voice ripped him from his thoughts, and he cleared his throat with a guilty feeling. "Yeah, sorry, Liv, I got distracted. Go on."

It took some effort, but ultimately he managed to pay attention to Olivia, pushing the weird feelings into the background, and he reassured her that everything would be alright in the end.

However, the moment he ended the call they came back and he shifted on his chair; it made him uneasy that he was so bothered by how familiar she was with Tucker. After all, it was none of his business, they didn't know each other that well, and his jealousy was ridiculous.

But no matter how often he told himself that, it still didn't go away.


	5. Seeking Answers

Based off 15x21 and the way Rita and Tucker *shudder* adressed each other. Not necessarily connected to the previous drabble!

I hope you all like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

(And thanks to barsonaddict, who was brainstorming about this with me when I was watching the episode)

* * *

 **Seeking Answers**

Everyone was extremely relieved when the Grand Jury decided that Olivia wouldn't be indicted for the whole story surrounding Lewis, and the squad managed to convince her to go to their favourite bar and have a few drinks. Olivia was just happy that she would get to keep her job and that it was finally over, even though she knew that it would probably take some time until she'd worked through it all with Dr Lindstrom.

Rita had been a little bit surprised when Olivia texted her to invite her to their little celebration, but ultimately she decided to join them. They often were on opposite sides during cases, but she'd also been a big help, first for Amaro, now for Benson, and something like friendship had formed between her and the squad.

As she entered the bar they waved her over to the table they were occupying, and she slipped into the booth with a small smile. The toast that Olivia made for her after her martini arrived had her shifting slightly – she'd just done her job, and she hadn't had any influence on the Grand Jury hearing after all.

After that, the group split up a bit – Lieutenant Murphy, Amaro and Rollins started playing pool, Fin and Olivia were chatting about the last meeting that Fin had had with his former partner Munch, and Rita went to the bar to get herself a new martini and answer some text messages from friends. While sipping her drink she agreed on thinking about a little Harvard reunion for those who were working in New York, then she slipped her phone back into her purse; in the same moment, Fin slipped onto the barstool next to her, ordering a new beer.

"Barba just arrived and I didn't want to witness their slowburn flirting," he explained with a smirk and Rita briefly looked over to the table they'd been sitting at earlier: Benson and Barba were talking, leaning towards each other while seeming oblivious that other people existed in the world.

She released an annoyed sigh and took another sip of her drink before saying: "It's going to take ages until these two finally admit that they want each other. I'll try to ignore it so I won't get frustrated about how blind they are."

"Sounds like a plan."

A soft chuckle left her and their gazes met for a long moment, then he looked away and his fingers closed around his new beer bottle while he cleared his throat. "Can... can I ask you a private question?"

He sounded unnaturally tentative, nearly careful, and it surprised her greatly – she'd always had the impression that Fin had no problem to speak his mind or issue uncomfortable questions. "Sure," she replied with a light shrug, curious about what was on his mind. Fin hesitated for nearly a whole minute, as if he was unsure if he really wanted to ask her his question, but then he suddenly straightened his back and his confidence came back.

"Lieutenant Tucker and you. I heard you're on first name basis."

It was more than obvious to her that he was trying to sound casual, like he wouldn't care much about whatever her answer would be, but she could see right through this attempt of concealing his true intentions. She didn't know why, but the thought that he was bothered by the thought that she was closer connected to Tucker made her feel a bit of warmth inside.

"And you were asking yourself if I'm dating him," she completed his sentence, supporting her chin on her fist, elbow resting against the wood of the bar while she let her gaze wander over Fin.

"Maybe," Fin replied stiffly, still trying to keep her from looking into his cards, and she smirked.

"Not that it would be any of your business, Detective, but I'm friends with his ex-wife, and I also was her lawyer during the divorce. Let's say it isn't pleasant for him when we happen to meet."

For a brief second she could see relief flash over his features, then he nodded and took a sip of his beer, shifting a bit under her scrutinising gaze. She wasn't completely sure about the intentions behind his question.

"I was just curious. Wouldn't have thought that you would date a guy like him. You got too much class for that."

Rita downed her drink and smirked while placing some money for her drinks on the bar. She didn't know what was driving her, but as she slipped off the stool she found herself stepping close to him, her hand brushing over his upper arm. His cologne invaded her senses and she heard herself whispering into his ear: "I don't date cops. Just like Benson doesn't date lawyers."

And then she turned and walked out of the bar, her hips swaying maybe a bit more than usual; she could feel his gaze on her and she smiled to herself. Hopefully he'd understood what she'd been trying to say – rules were meant to be bent.


	6. Concealed Bravery

This drabble is connected to 14x18 – a shocking episode, but yet absolutely awesome, and I liked Rita's role :)

The site has been experiencing a glitch, it wasn't shown that I posted chapter 5, so make sure to go back and read it ;)

Now, have fun with this drabble, I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Concealed Bravery**

Olivia had told them not to ask any questions about where Avery Jordan and her baby boy had went to flee from Rick Purcell and the visitation right he'd gained in court. The less they knew the better – it could get the SVU into trouble if they had extensive knowledge about how she'd managed to get out of the country. Fin was okay with that – over the course of the two trials he'd been completely disgusted by Purcell, and he was glad that Avery and her baby wouldn't have to see this man again.

But he was still curious – between the day the judge in family court had granted Purcell the right to see his son and Avery's escape not much time had passed, and he was curious how she'd managed to organise everything so quickly.

There was only one person he could think of who could have helped Avery, who'd surely been in too much panic to think rationally. A person who had all the connections and financial measures to support an escape in such short time, who'd looked extremely angry when the judge decided to grant Purcell his visitation right, and not because it was a 'lost' in the record for that someone.

And so he found himself walking into one of the bars close to the courthouse, spotting Rita Calhoun immediately. She was sitting at the bar, nursing a gin tonic – probably not her first – her blazer draped over the back of her chair lazily, and her expression was unguarded, showing exhaustion and maybe a trace of defeat.

When he slipped onto the chair next to her she rose an eyebrow and took another sip of her drink before she asked: "Detective Tutuola. What can I do for you?"

"Just thought you could use some company. You looked pissed when Purcell won," he explained calmly after ordering a beer for himself. Rita ran a hand through her hair and stared down at her drink for a moment, a frown on her face. It took some time until she responded, and her voice sounded uncharacteristically emotional; to Fin it had always been quite obvious that she tried to keep her private thoughts and feelings away from her work to stay professional.

"That jury in Purcell's trial was a joke. Barba told me about what caused the verdict, it's absolutely ridiculous. They failed Avery, and I failed her too. Of course I was pissed, because I was the last one who could have helped to protect her."

"It was the judge who made the decision to grant him visitation right, it's not your fault. You did all you could."

"Do you think I don't know that?" she snapped at him, but her words lacked their sharpness, showing Fin that she hadn't meant to be rude to him. Her fingers were playing with the napkin under her glass, and Fin suddenly wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to ask her about Avery's escape.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both sipping their drinks, but then Rita surprisingly asked: "How did Purcell react when he learned that Avery left the country?"

A dry snort left him and the memory made him smirk in satisfaction. "He went nuclear and might've added vandalism and defamation of police officers to his record."

She chuckled, a little bit of lightness returning to her face and posture, and Fin felt a little bit of relief inside him. Somehow he didn't like the thought of her blaming herself for some of the things that had happened.

"I'm asking myself...," Fin carefully started, only to be stopped by her with a hand gesture and a suddenly serious expression.

"I'm sure you've been told not to ask any questions. The NYPD doesn't have any information about Avery Jordan's escape."

"I swear, Calhoun, I don't want any details. Hell, I'm glad that she's out of that psycho's reach. I just wanna know if she's alright."

Rita took a deep breath before looking directly at him. Honesty and a little bit of protectiveness were visible in her green eyes, then she leaned in and quietly replied: "Avery and the baby are safe now. I did what I had to do because of my morals, even if it was against the law. That law is goat shit, if you may excuse the formulation. I know a lot of people in the city and pulled a lot of strings. Nobody is ever going to find out where she went, I'll take fucking care of that."

With that she turned back to her drink, and Fin stared at her for a moment. Sure, he'd been expecting something like this, but he hadn't been prepared to see her well-mannered Upper East Side way of behaviour slip so much. And he had to admit that he was genuinely impressed by what she'd done for Avery – it could not only damage her reputation as a lawyer, it could also potentially land her in jail if anybody ever found out. She'd went further than he'd thought she would.

"That was a very brave thing to do."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, but at least they were completely honest. Rita looked truly surprised when she turned her head and their gazes met, as if she'd been expecting him to tell her that she'd been stupid. A tiny smile played around the corner of her lips and she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, then she asked: "Another drink, Detective? I'm buying."

"Sure, Counselor."


	7. Glimpses At The Past

In 17x12, we learn that Rita went to Dowland High School and Fin is seen investigating at the school. Here we go, just a bit of expanding on that information.

I hope you enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **Glimpses At The Past**

As unpleasant as Fin found the case around Abby Stewart, he couldn't deny that he felt a trace of curiosity deep down inside of him. Abby was Rita Calhoun's godchild, and the way she was fighting for her once again reminded him that she wasn't the type of lawyer who only cared about her paycheck. The way she'd walked into the squad room over the past days, like a whirlwind, had been quite amusing to watch, especially when she'd made a snarky remark to Buchanan.

And now he was walking through Abby's school again; they'd just found the Cherry Pickers Club' list on a wall and he felt his respect for private schools dropping a bit, though that hadn't happened for the first time. In his decades with the NYPD he'd learned that behind the facade of tradition and wealthy names, there were many dirty secrets hidden. This was just another example of rich kids knowing they could get away with stuff if their daddies took care of it.

Fin knew that Rita had attended Dowland too, and to him, she didn't fit the image of the school he had right now. But it was also an interesting situation, seeing where she'd spent her teenage years.

As he slowly wandered down the empty hallway of the old and respected school, he let his gaze wander over the countless photos framed with polished wood that gave an insight into the history of the institution. Graduates who'd become famous people, all the classes, sports teams...

He stopped ultimately as a particular photo caught his attention; it showed a sports team, lacrosse, and one of the faces was, though obviously a lot younger, very unmistakable. A teenage Rita Calhoun was smiling into the camera, and Fin's gaze flickered down to the small shield attached to the picture.

 _Dowland High School Lacrosse Team, All State Champion **1986**_

 _Captain: Rita Calhoun. Laura Stewart, Ariana Gilbert..._

Glancing back at the picture – he didn't care about all the other names – he found it a bit weird but also exciting to see a bit of her past. So far she'd always been some kind of an enigma, keeping her private opinions and life away from everyone, and Barba didn't have the habit to talk about his friend in her absence. Thus this was the first hint about who Rita Calhoun was underneath the designer suits and business attitude.

One of the sports girls, he thought, and grinned to himself; on second thought, it kinda fit her, tall and slender as she was.

On the next picture, she was standing in front of the school with her classmates – _Class of 1988_. Obviously her graduation day, judging by the fancy clothes and the robes. She was standing in the middle holding the yearbook, making him assume that she held the graduation speech for her year. Looking at her smile, he couldn't help but ask himself if the life she was living today had been her dream back then. Had she already decided back then that she wanted to be a successful defense attorney? Or had she had different dreams than attending Harvard Law School? Dreams that she had regrets about today because she hadn't been able to pursue them?

His phone ringing rips him from his thoughts and he hurries down the hallway while picking up, leaving the pictures behind, but his curiosity about Rita Calhoun was only growing, fueled by the small glimpse on the girl she'd once been.


	8. So Much About Secrets

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows so far! :)

I hope y'all enjoy this one!

* * *

 **So Much About Secrets**

"Liv," Fin said in surprise as he opened the door, and Olivia could tell right away that her presence didn't please him that much – though she could understand, as he was only in his boxers she assumed that he'd been in bed until she'd knocked. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm very sorry to disturb you on a Sunday morning, but I must have forgotten my phone here last night." The squad had decided they needed some quality time away from work and so they'd had a little movie night with a few drinks the last night, hoping that their phones wouldn't ring.

Olivia slipped past him and marched down the small hallway to his living room, not completely registering the slightly shocked and strangled "Wait!" coming from him.

She stopped dead in her tracks when her gaze fell on the half-naked woman trying to sneak out of the living room through the door leading to the kitchen. Dressed only in panties and one of Fin's NYPD t-shirts, her light brown curls slightly ruffled, Rita Calhoun looked back at Liv with at least the same amount of shock.

Blinking a few times, Olivia needed several seconds to fully process the situation – Rita and Fin? Now that was something that she hadn't seen coming, they didn't seem like people who had much in common at first sight... On the other hand, the combination was interesting.

A smirk stole its way onto her face and she turned to Fin, who was now standing behind her, and looked between them for a moment before she moved over to the couch and took her phone. "Well, I don't want to keep you two from doing whatever you were doing. Have a nice Sunday."

And with that she marched out of the apartment; her smirk only widened as she got onto the elevator and typed a message to Rafael. _'You won't believe what I just found out'_

Meanwhile, Rita was mumbling to herself: "Great, now the whole squad will know about us by Monday. So much about keeping it a secret."

Fin sighed heavily and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "At least Liv and Barba are going to do all the work of spreading the news for us, baby."

He placed a kiss on her temple and a small smile lifted the corners of Rita's lips as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. If she was honest with herself, she didn't really care if everybody knew about them; the only one she cared about was holding her, burying his face in her hair.


	9. A Bit Of Interest

This trope is a classic – the elevator^^ Here we go.

I hope you enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **A Bit Of Interest**

If there was something Rita Calhoun didn't like it definitely was having to work on a Sunday afternoon because one of her clients had decided to ruin her weekend by getting himself arrested. As her Saturday had been wasted with paperwork and socialising with a few very important clients of her law firm on some fancy ass event – seriously, sometimes she hated being a senior partner – she'd been looking forward to some private time on Sunday.

She'd went on a run after sleeping in, grabbed lunch from her favourite deli and then had gotten into her sweatpants after a long bath, planning to spend the rest of the day on the couch with a book.

However, her plans had been ruined by a phone call – a client she'd worked with previously had been arrested by the SVU for being caught opening his pants kneeling above a girl that had been passed out by the dumpsters of a club.

The story of her client only frustrated her more, as she couldn't do much for him – he'd been caught in the act by several witnesses, she couldn't prevent him from spending the rest of his Sunday in the precinct's holding cell. And so she felt like she'd come over in vain.

Rita couldn't hold back an annoyed sigh as she pressed the button for the elevator, taking a look at her phone. It was already dinner time, so maybe she could pick something up on her way home...

"Counselor."

She looked up from her phone and nodded at Fin, who'd been on call today, together with Carisi. "Sergeant."

The elevator doors opened and they got in, Fin pressing the button for the lobby. As the elevator slowly descended Rita could feel his gaze on her, and as she looked up at him with her eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm just not used to seeing you in casual clothes, Counselor. No offense, really, you look good."

She hadn't bothered to put on one of her usual work outfits, sticking with black jeans, matching heels and a casual white blouse. Just as she wanted to open her mouth to tell him that she had a life outside work too, the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the lights went out.

Rita couldn't keep a bit of panic from rising inside her as Fin switched the flashlight of his phone on and pressed the emergency button, talking briefly with whoever was at the other end of the line. Taking a few deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down and ignore the feeling of fear simmering in her stomach.

"You okay over there?" Fin asked while sitting down on the floor and leaning his back against the wall. "They say a technician will be here to solve the problem in about half an hour."

"I'm... I'm good. But there are certainly more pleasant situations I can imagine myself to be in," Rita replied and slowly sat down too, cursing inwardly about her bad luck today.

They were silent for a few long minutes; the time seemed to pass a lot slower than usual and Rita kept checking her phone.

"Somebody waiting for you at home?"

She shot him a confused glance in the dim light provided by his phone, and he smirked. "You keep looking at your phone like you're impatient to get back to someone. Having a hot date waiting in your bed?"

Rita had to admit that she was surprised about the slightly nervous undertone she could detect underneath the humour, and she spontaneously decided to mess with him a bit to see if he had a hidden reason to ask.

"Well, there's indeed someone waiting for me. A very cute guy," she said with a grin, and she saw a flash of something – maybe jealousy? – appear on his face for a split second. "My kitten, Giorgio."

Was that a bit of relief she could see in his expression? He was obviously trying to conceal it from her, nodding while making an understanding noise. "Nice."

As she didn't know what to say, the minutes until the lights came on and the elevator suddenly started moving again went by in silence, giving Rita all the time in the world to ponder the question why the hell Fin Tutuola was interested to hear if she was single or not. By the time she was home and cuddled with Giorgio on the couch, she'd made the plan to keep a closer eye on him, liking the warm feeling his interest was causing inside her.


	10. The Smirk

This is based on the scene in the restaurant in 15x21 – loved it ;) Barsonaddict inspired the last bit!

I hope you all like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions.

* * *

 **The Smirk**

Fin would surely deny it if anybody asked him, but his heart _did_ skip a beat when he suddenly heard Rita Calhoun's voice right behind him, berating them that they shouldn't be discussing the Grand Jury with Olivia. Her heels clicked softly on the wooden floor as she came closer, and then he could smell her flowery perfume as she stopped right between him and Amanda. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he felt her fingers on the back of his chair, briefly brushing against his back before she placed her bag on a nearby chair.

There was a tingly feeling in his stomach and he needed a moment to collect himself, taking a deep breath before he said as casually as he could: "Just a friendly lunch, Counselor."

While speaking, he glanced to the side, up at her and her; her brown hair was flowing over her shoulder, perfect as always, and her green eyes gleamed as their gazes met and her lips curled into a smirk. The glance seemed to say 'I know exactly what you're doing here', and he didn't have the illusion that she'd believed him for a single second. And the smirk... it was kind of sexy, he thought, and he had to force himself to turn his attention back to Olivia when Rita broke the eye contact after a few seconds – his imagination threatened to go wild.

A little later they were all leaving the restaurant together and parted ways outside; as soon as Amanda, Olivia and Nick were out of sight, he felt an arm slide into his. "That is our lunch place, Odafin."

"I know, baby. It's not my fault Olivia picked it," Fin replied and looked at her, grinning as he saw that _the_ smirk was back on her face – oh, she wanted to drive him crazy. He glanced around to make sure that nobody they knew was close and claimed her lips in a hot kiss.

Revenge was sweet, and he knew when she slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer that they would continue this discussion tonight.


	11. Heat Of The Moment

I hope you all like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

Also, if you happen to have any wishes for scenarios you'd like to read, don't hesitate to tell me!

* * *

 **Heat Of The Moment**

Rita truly had no idea how they'd gotten into this position.

The last thing she could remember with her mind fogged by passion and gin tonic was that she'd went into a bar by the courthouse to get a nightcap and had surprisingly met Sergeant Tutuola... Fin there. They'd made some small talk while sipping their drinks, and maybe he'd offered to accompany her home... or had she asked him if he wanted to come to her place?

And now she was pressed up against the wall in her hallway, her skirt pushed up her thighs from hooking one leg around Fin's hip, her wrap blouse pulled from the waistband of her skirt and parted to reveal her black lace bra. Fin's button down shirt was open – she'd accidentally popped some buttons earlier – and she was fiddling with his belt buckle while their tongues battled in a heated kiss.

Their hands were touching every bit of bare skin they could find, only adding to the fire that was already burning hot between them, and Rita found that she didn't care about the why or the how anymore. It had been too long since she'd had any human contact like this, and it just felt too good to stop, or give a damn about the right or wrong. Sober-Rita could worry about that tomorrow.

And so her mind went blissfully blank as Fin's lips wandered down her neck, joining his fingers in the search for her most sensitive spots.


	12. All She Ever Wanted

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a 4 to 5 sentence drabble

A wish by Barsonaddict: hand holding

I hope you all like it! And I'm sorry for the long sentences, I couldn't help it XD

* * *

 **All She Ever Wanted**

Rita Calhoun had never been the type of woman to dream of love with butterflies in the stomach, endless cuddle sessions and the promises of happily ever after – she was a realistic person, and she'd long ago given up on the idea of finding the perfect relationship with the perfect person, as life had taught her that it simply didn't exist. And so she'd concentrated all her energy on her career instead of finding the perfect Park Avenue husband her father had always told her to get, and she never regretted her decision to pursue her own goals; no matter how many times her father told her that she was a disgrace.

She never would have thought that she would find someone to match her – too many dates had told her that she was too bossy, too intimidating in her success – but surprisingly, he walked into her life without her even noticing, and now she couldn't imagine being without him.

Fin smiled at her as he slipped his hand around hers and laced their fingers together when they stepped out of the building her office was in, saying: "I hope you slayed in the courtroom again today, baby."

"I did," she replied with a smirk and he chuckled, kissing her cheek while squeezing her hand; maybe it wasn't butterflies and fairytales, but it was comfort, familiarity, and everything she ever wanted love to be for her.


	13. Shopping Company

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a 4 to 5 sentence drabble

Prompt by teyamarra: Shopping

I hope you all like it ;)

* * *

 **Shopping Company**

Fin leaned back on the very comfortable couch standing right in front of the changing rooms of Bloomindale's and smiled as Rita pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out in a green dress, shooting him a questioning look.

"Fits perfectly, baby," he said with a smile and noticed how the other men waiting for their girlfriends were shooting him confused glances as he elaborated his opinion, drawing a connection to what they'd gotten at Armani earlier – he was convinced that this woman was addicted – but he seriously didn't care about them.

Rita smiled happily at his words and kissed him before vanishing to change into the next piece of clothing, and Fin couldn't keep himself from saying triumphantly: "See how easy it could be if you guys would just stop complaining and be helpful."

He knew that he was being a little bit patronising, but he couldn't care less; if Rita asked him to go shopping with him then she really wanted his help, and he also enjoyed spending time with her when they both weren't exhausted from work for once. And it wasn't like he didn't get a little reward for carrying the bags and sitting through her rather excessive try-on sessions – it was a win-win situation for both of them.


	14. Comfort

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a 4 to 5 sentence drabble

Prompt by anonymous: Fin knocking on Rita's door late at night just to cuddle

I hope you all like it :)

* * *

 **Comfort**

Rita rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she padded down the stairs, asking herself who was ringing her doorbell at two in the morning. She unlocked the front door and opened, slightly confused as she saw Fin standing there, rain running down his face, the water gleaming from the soft light coming from the lantern next to the door.

"I'm sorry for waking you baby, I just... I needed to see you," he said quietly, and Rita immediately stepped to the side, letting him in before taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs with her; she knew that he'd been hunting down a child-trafficking ring over the last days, and the tired and broken expression on his face told her that it hadn't ended well.

In her bedroom she helped him to get rid of his damp clothes, then they slipped under her blankets together; Fin slung his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, almost hiding, but she could feel his tears against her skin. And so she held him close, her hand running up and down his back soothingly until the sound of the rain hitting the windows of her bedroom had lulled him into sleep.


	15. Demonstrations

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a 4 to 5 sentence drabble

Prompt by teyamarra: Vacation in Miami

I hope you like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions :)

* * *

 **Demonstrations**

"Hey baby, come in, the water is amazing," Rita heard Fin exclaim, but she didn't even bother to open her eyes – she just felt too relaxed to move from her position, stretched out on her towel on the wooden raft. The Florida sun was warming her skin and made her feel lazy, so she'd only moved in the last hour to renew her sun protection; Fin on the other hand didn't seem to have left the crystal clear ocean since they came down here from their hotel room.

She was about to doze off when she suddenly felt wet hands grab her, and she shrieked loudly when Fin lifted her off the towel and jumped into the water with her in his arms.

When they surfaced again she was gasping for air while holding on to his neck, glaring at him as he pushed her wet hair out of her face and grinned at her.

"Thought a little demonstration could be informative," he said with a chuckle; Rita rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep herself from smiling too, pulling him in for a kiss.


	16. Confrontations

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a drabble

Prompt by anonymous: heated argument and then makeup

This drabble is related to episode 16x08.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Confrontations**

Fin knew that it was an utterly foolish move, especially since the trial against A.J. Martin wasn't over yet, but he just couldn't stop himself. He had to confront Rita about what the way she'd used Amaro's aggression therapy against Olivia while she was on the stand; to be honest, he was absolutely pissed with her.

And so he didn't really care that he probably would have scared the shit out of Rita's assistant had she still been at the building at this hour and almost made Rita jump when he stormed into her office. It was huge, a corner office with big windows offering a great view on the skyline of Manhattan, and expensive yet tasteful furniture was making it rather homely.

However, Fin wasn't there because he'd wanted to see her office – though he definitely had been curious – he was there to confront her.

Rita was more than surprised to see him, and she slowly put her glasses down as she looked at him; had he been less furious, he would have been surprised, as he never saw her with glasses before. But all he wanted in this moment was to tell her what he thought about her 'tactics'.

"Detective Tutuola, what can I do for you?" she asked while slowly standing up; when she rounded her desk, it became obvious that she hadn't been expecting anyone at this time of the evening. She had taken off her blazer and she was barefooted, looking slightly exhausted and maybe annoyed about being disturbed.

Fin crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at her, trying to control his anger at least a bit so he wouldn't be unpacking the nasty vocabulary in front of her. No matter how much he disagreed with her methods, he still respected her greatly.

"I wanted to talk to you. About how you used Amaro's therapy in court today," Fin said after taking a deep breath. "I can't believe you dragged him through the mud like this, Rita. You know Amaro! He got issues, but he's not like Martin!"

"Excuse me?" She definitely sounded hurt by his words, even though she was attempting to conceal it. "I won't discuss a pending case with you, Tutuola."

"That's not what I'm asking of you! I want to know why you had to talk about him like this! You worked closely with him, you know him good enough..."

Rita glared at him, mirroring him by crossing her arms in front of her chest as well. "I thought you would be intelligent enough to realise that it was a tactic! It has nothing to do with my personal opinion about Amaro!"

"Pretty dirty tactics, even for you," Fin spat, letting his anger take control of himself for a second, but he pulled himself together when he saw Rita take a defensive step backwards. However, a moment later she straightened her back and held her head high, coming closer again.

"I don't have to justify myself in front of you." Her voice was sharp, and she held his gaze without hesitation; to his surprise, she wasn't done yet, and did what he hadn't expected her to do – explain anyway. "I was merely making a point. Regardless if my client is guilty or not, Olivia Benson is not the one who gets to decide who is worthy of aggression therapy and who's not. I'm simply doing my job."

He didn't have anything to say – he knew that she was right, and anything he said would make him look pathetic.

And he guessed that that was what being friends with her brought for the squad – acknowledge that she would be working against them, doing everything she could for her client.

Rita was staring up at him, an intense heat from their argument hanging in the air between them, and Fin felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. Her breathing sped up visibly when his gaze jumped down to her lips for a second and he noticed that they were standing a lot closer than what would have been considered proper.

Neither of them knew who moved first, but a few seconds later their lips crashed together in a heated kiss and the rational parts of their brains seemed to shut down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly into the kiss when Fin lifted her onto her desk.

"'m sorry for being rude," he breathed between kisses while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and slung her long legs around his hips, his hands pulling her blouse from the waistband of her skirt.

"You're forgiven." A small smirk played around the corners of her lips before she kissed him again and their argument from earlier became unimportant.


	17. Kitten Love

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a drabble

Prompt by teyamarra: First Fight

I hope you all enjoy it! :)

* * *

 **Kitten Love**

When Rita entered the bedroom, Fin immediately knew that she was in a bad mood, and everything was confirmed by the death glare she shot him a moment later.

"Baby? Everything alright?"

Rita slipped out of her kimono, throwing the piece of clothing onto the chair in the corner carelessly. "You know bloody well that it's not!"

She climbed onto the bed and got under the covers, never stopping to glare at him; her behaviour made him nervous, especially since her had no idea what was wrong. Fin quickly went through a mental list of possible reasons for her anger, but he couldn't think of anything.

"This has been getting worse for days now, and I've had enough!" Rita said firmly, and Fin gulped hard. He really didn't want to fight with her, but he wouldn't let her rant like this without knowing what he was being accused of. It was risky, but he would have to live with that if he wanted to find out why she was so angry.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have no idea why the hell you're pissed with me. What is going on?"

For a brief moment Rita looked like she was about to jump him, then she only gestured down to his lap before crossing her arms in front of her chest with a frustrated snort.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Fin carefully said: "Baby, we had sex this morning?"

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Giorgio! He only ever seems to want to cuddle with you, you, you!" she growled, her green eyes sparkling with fury and envy, and Fin looked down at the kitten that was curled up in his lap, purring while he ran his fingers through his soft fur. "He's my baby! And now he loves you more than me because you've been spoiling him with treats!"

She was truly hurt, and Fin gave the kitten a guilty look before taking her hand. "Baby..."

"Kitten thief!" Rita spat before turning away from him, turning the lamp on her side of the bed off. Fin sighed inwardly, then he gently lifted Giorgio and shifted onto his side while holding the kitten, pecking a kiss onto Rita's neck. Then he placed Giorgio in Rita's arms and pulled them both closer to his chest, smiling when Giorgio meowed and cuddled up against her.

"See? He still loves you the same. He just thinks that he will get more food if he cuddles with me."

Rita chuckled softly and turned her head to kiss him. "I'll keep an eye on you, Sergeant. Schmear isn't something I take lightly."

"Understood, Counselor," Fin replied with a light wink before they both started petting Giorgio, who obviously was more than happy about the attention.


	18. You Marry The Whole Family

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a drabble

Prompt by teyamarra: Engagement Party

I hope you enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **You Marry The Whole Family**

"I'm so happy for you two," Lucia Barba said as she suddenly appeared next to Rita and Fin out of nowhere and pulled them into such a tight hug that Rita nearly spilled her champagne; tears were shining in Lucia's eyes. "You know, Odafin, I've known Rita since Rafi and her became friends at Harvard, she's almost like a daughter to me. And you can't believe how happy I am that at least one of them is finally getting married!"

Lucia shot a glare over to her son who was standing a few steps away. "Rita, of all people, Rafael. She's as much of a workaholic as you are. Your argument of work is officially invalid."

Rafael shifted uncomfortably and Rita threw him an apologetic glance while Lucia walked off – probably to find Olivia and Noah and embarrass Rafael a little more.

"So, you still want to do this after meeting my sister _and_ Lucia?" Rita quietly asked while Fin wrapped his arm around her waist and pecked a kiss onto her cheek. She was looking down at the engagement ring gleaming on her finger, and Fin chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm still sure I want to marry you, baby. I love you and not even a scaringly overbearing Lucia Barba or Marilyn could scare me away. Though now I understand why you're happy she lives in LA, the woman says a thousand words a minute, it seems."

"Even more," Rita said with a wink, taking a sip of her champagne before laying her head on Fin's shoulder, taking a moment to just enjoy the happiness that she felt right then – no crazy relative could take that from her.


	19. Little Wonder

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a drabble

Prompt by teyamarra: Going into labour

I took inspiration from some discussions (hrm, shameless writing of scenarios while forgetting we have a multichap to continue) with the amazing barsonaddict. I hope y'all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Little Wonder**

It wasn't like she expected something bad to happen – after all, the doctor had told her that for her age, the pregnancy was going better than anticipated – but still Rita hadn't been able to sleep properly for several nights, her mind spinning around the question why she couldn't find rest. Was it a bad omen that she couldn't get herself to fall asleep?

Additionally, Giorgio had started to get even more protective and cuddly around the same time her inability to sleep had first appeared; the kitten always seemed to cuddle up to her belly when she sat down, barely leaving her side when she was home.

Of course she'd already tried every possible way to encourage her mind to rest – baths, white noise, cuddling with Fin, cuddling with Giorgio, herbal teas, yoga... However, nothing had worked for more than one night, if it had worked out at all.

Staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, listening to Fin's calm breathing next to her, she tried to tell herself that everything was alright. The doctor had said so, too, emphasising that for her age, everything was even more than okay; the little baby growing in her belly was healthy and developed how it was supposed to starting the 7th month.

But still...

Shaking her head, Rita slowly rolled onto her side and looked at Fin's relaxed face, slightly illuminated by the moonlight streaming into the bedroom. He always tried to calm her down, and his words helped for some time until her ever-spinning mind took over again.

Worrying.

Making up horror scenarios.

Maybe that could provoke bad things, challenge fate...

Rita shook her head again, trying to get rid of these ridiculous ideas. Nothing bad would happen, everything would go well, she would just try to sleep...

Just as she'd closed her eyes, she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. Gasping, she put a hand on her belly, trying to tell herself that the baby had probably just kicked her harder than usual... But then the pain was there again, even worse this time, and she whimpered loud enough to wake Fin. He looked completely disoriented for a moment, then he scooted closer to her, placing his hand over hers, mumbling: "Baby, you okay?"

Tears burned in her eyes as she shook her head, choking out: "I don't know, something's wrong."

OoO

Rita couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd been so horribly scared, and she was glad that Fin had never left her side at the hospital. When she'd felt like she was about to loose her mind as everything happened way too fast for her to comprehend, Fin had been her anchor, holding her hand and whispering soothing words. Ultrasound, C-section, the long wait until the doctor brought them the news... he was with her.

In the end, everything had ended well for them; their tears were happy ones as Fin pushed her wheelchair over to the incubator their daughter was sleeping in. She was perfect, from her tiny toes over her mocha skin to her cute nose, and they both were sunk immediately when she opened her eyes a few minutes later. Gazing up at them sleepily with her dark eyes while gripping Rita's pinky with her tiny fingers, she made their hearts jump and they knew that they would never let anything happen to her.

Charlotte Amoke Calhoun was their little wonder, and she would get all the love they had to give.


	20. Finding Space

Tumblr post: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll write a drabble

Prompt by teyamarra: "I hate you."

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback.

* * *

 **Finding Space**

"Baby, could you tell me how I'm supposed to find space for my clothes in here?"

Rita slipped off her bed and followed Fin's voice into her giant walk-in closet; he was standing in the middle of the room with a big gym bag next to him, his gaze wandering around like he still couldn't comprehend the amount of clothes she possessed.

"Oh, I'm sure there must be a free spot somewhere," she replied, turning to the left where all her suits and dresses for work were hanging, neatly arranged by colour.

Fin gave her a side glance, then said dryly: "I looked. There is none. Every drawer is full."

Rita walked over to the right side of the room, where her private clothes and her shoe collection were located, and she opened a few drawers, making a confused noise when every single one turned out to be indeed occupied by skirts or sweaters.

"Weird," she mumbled, more to herself than to Fin. "But there are not _that_ many clothes..."

"Not that many clothes? Baby, you have fifty pairs of shoes! You could open an exclusive boutique in here. Can it be that you love Mister Louboutin more than me? He does have enough space in here!"

There was a more than obvious trace of humour in his voice, but Rita still glared at him. "I hate you."

"I know." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. "Carrie Bradshaw would go crazy with envy if she saw your closet."

"You really have to stop watching that show."

"Nah," Fin grumbled while Rita wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his chest. "I don't need much space, baby, really. And I'm not saying that you have to get rid of anything in here, we just need to restructure it a bit, I guess."

He rested his chin on top of her head and Rita hummed in agreement. "I suppose we could fit another dresser in here. And there's space for a clothes rail by the door. But I won't build any Ikea furniture with you, our relationship wouldn't survive that yet."


	21. Babysitting

A wish from Benoight Langson: Fin and Rita babysit for Noah and Jesse because neither nanny is available and Liv and Rafael and Amanda and Carisi have plans

I feel like I'm not good at writing kids, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

 **Babysitting**

Sometimes, several unfortunate coincidences just happened at the same time, making everything complicated and chaotic for the persons affected.

Somehow Lucy and Jesse's nanny Jane had managed to get ill at the same time – as the two children spent so much time together Olivia and Amanda assumed that the two women had caught the same virus.

Whatever had knocked them out, though, the only thing that mattered was that they were unable to babysit on a Friday evening – just on the very day when Olivia and Amanda both had dates they didn't want to cancel.

When the women approached Fin with sweet pleadings if Rita and he could take the kids for the night he'd been sceptic, unsure if Rita would want two small kids around after working for ten hours straight, but when he asked her she agreed to his utter surprise. Jesse and Noah would sleep in her guest room and hopefully be happy with pizza, Disney movies and waffles in the morning. She'd said all of that so casually while scribbling in her notes for her next trial that Fin had felt a bit like she didn't know what it meant to babysit a toddler and a preschooler.

And so Fin couldn't deny that he was nervous when he opened the door for Olivia, Amanda, Jesse and Noah in the early Friday evening, getting hugged by the two kids almost immediately while loud "Uncle Fin" yells filled the house – he just knew that Giorgio probably just found himself a good hiding spot.

Rita came down the stairs, ignoring Amanda's slightly irritated expression about seeing the lawyer in casual clothes, and Fin turned around to her with the two children clinging to his legs. "They're here."

"I wouldn't have noticed," she shot back dryly, smiling politely at Olivia and Amanda before turning her attention to Jesse and Noah, squatting down. "Hi, I'm Rita."

The two returned her greeting quietly, a little shy, but she seemed to have expected that reaction, keeping her smile up. "I hope you two like pizza. Fin and I ordered a really big one."

"Everyone likes pizza," Noah replied, looking more enthusiastic while Olivia and Amanda placed their kid's go bags on the stairs, joining everyone in their chuckling.

A few minutes later, the mothers said goodbye and left, being weirdly enigmatic about the identity of their dates, but Rita was positive that she would have found out by Monday – she already had suspects.

While Fin prepared the pizza for dinner Rita took the two children and their bags to her guest room on the first floor, and he was surprised that he could hear them chatting the whole time. It was unexpected for him – he knew that Rita had never felt the need to have a family and didn't have much contact with kids, and yet the two seemed to have warmed up with her by the time they came back downstairs.

"Jesse and I sleep in the big bed like adults!" Noah said with gleaming eyes while climbing onto one of the chairs at the set dining table. "That's really cool."

Rita seated Jesse's teddy bear for her and Fin could only stare for a moment, then Noah reminded him loudly of the pizza. Dinner with the two was a noisy affair, but Rita didn't seem bothered at all. She was laughing with them, wiping Jesse's cheeks when she smeared cheese all over her face and beat Noah when he bet that he could eat more slices than her.

After stuffing the kids with pizza they seated them in front of the TV with the newest Disney movie so they had time to clean the kitchen, and Fin used the opportunity to ask her a question that had been swirling in his mind for a good hour. "How are you so good with kids?"

Taking a sip of her wine, Rita raised her eyebrow at him. "You do realise that Abby and my nieces weren't always teenagers, right? Just because I never wanted kids myself doesn't mean that I can't be good with them."

"Rita, look! A kitty!" Jesse exclaimed suddenly and they walked over into the living room; Jesse and Noah were staring at the doorway leading to the hallway, eyes wide in awe, and Rita smiled softly as she spotted Giorgio peeking into the room. So the kitten obviously had decided to check who was being so loud in his home.

"That's Georgie," Fin explained softly while Rita walked over to Giorgio, gently lifting him onto her arms. "If you're careful he'll let you pet him."

Rita sat down on the couch and set Giorgio down on her lap; the kitten eyed the kids curiously and Jesse ultimately stretched her short arm to touch his side, giggling adorably. "So soft!"

Noah started petting Giorgio cautiously too, and soon Giorgio was moving to lie down stretched over their legs, purring as if he never got any attention from Rita and Fin. Fin chuckled when she shot him a betrayed look and started the movie again. They played with the kitten until it was bedtime and Fin effectively steered around pouts and claims that they weren't tired yet by telling them that Giorgio would sleep in the big bed with them – Jesse and Noah probably hadn't ever gotten ready for bed so quickly.

"I guess my worries do seem a bit ridiculous now," Fin said when Rita and he got ready for bed a little later. "And your bedtime stories are quite amazing."

"Thank you." Rita chuckled softly and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, winking. "That's one of the plus sides of being a lawyer – you can come up with a lot of fantastic stories."

"You gotta tell me more about it sometime. But for now we should go to sleep, the little monsters wake up at six sharp."


	22. The Morning After

Warning: this is a bit smutty, but still T.

Have fun reading^^

* * *

 **The Morning After**

Rita could barely hold in a groan as she slowly woke up, and keeping her eyes closed, her fingers curled into the sheets. A horrible headache was pounding in her head, reminding her all too much of the tequila shots she'd had with Rafael last night during their post-trial teasing nightcap. To her discomposure, that also was the last complete memory she could grasp; after that one, there was nothing.

Wonderfully done, she scolded herself – she hadn't had a blackout since Harvard, and she suspected that Rafael was to blame for both of them. She just hoped that he was lying in his bed having the worst hangover of his life.

Suddenly Rita became aware of the strong arm that was wrapped around her and her eyes flew open when she realised that she wasn't alone in her bed – it was her bed, at least one positive message. In fact, her naked body was completely pressed up against this man – oh, it definitely was a man this time, she could feel that – his chest against her back, and from the warm breath tickling her skin she deduced that he'd buried his face in her neck. She didn't dare to move, not feeling quite ready to actually face whoever the person was she'd more than obviously hooked up with.

So she tried to work with what she had, which was next to nothing.

The last evening was blurry in her memory, and she only remembered very short snippets: drinking with Rafael, him leaving for the night... her dancing with someone she seemed to know... falling onto her bed in her underwear... moaning and breathing unintelligible words when her back arched off the mattress in pleasure...

A shiver ran down her spine and she gulped as she was pulled in closer, feeling something semi-hard against her butt. Hopefully she hadn't hooked up with a fellow lawyer, that had always brought her trouble in the past, thus she'd given up on that long ago.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she almost panicked when she realised that she knew the scent of the man's cologne from somewhere. In this moment she wished they weren't at her place so she could just carefully slip out of his grasp, grab her clothes and disappear before he woke up and things got weird.

Though she felt like things were already weird.

A low groan of his vibrated on her skin and he moved, his hips pushing impossibly more into hers.

Definitely weird already.

Biting her bottom lip, she briefly contemplated getting out of bed anyway so she could act like she'd slept in the guest room... but she guessed that he would know about the lie if he had the same amount of memory as she had from last night. She wasn't exactly in favour of things getting even weirder.

Another groan left him and he shifted, obviously waking up slowly, and Rita mentally prepared herself for facing whoever this man was – there was no way out of this situation.

Deciding that she wanted to find out on her own terms, she cautiously moved until she could turn enough to catch a glimpse of him because he was just lifting his head as well.

"Morning," Fin said, his voice raspy, and Rita could only stare at him in surprise and shock for a moment. "You okay?"

Normally she wasn't someone who was likely to be at a loss for words, but now she didn't know what to do, or say, or even think. Of all the people she could have imagined to lie here with her, she hadn't thought it would be him.

Fin's gentle touch against her forehead pulled her back into reality and she gulped as she saw a trace of concern in his calm, dark eyes. "You look a bit pale."

And then she did something else that was completely uncharacteristic for her.

Stutter.

"I... uhm... I just... I have a headache and... uh..."

She could feel her cheeks starting to glow and she shook her head, a little bit of anger rising inside of her. Hell, she wasn't in her twenties anymore, this certainly wasn't her first one-night stand and also not her first drunken one. Rita told herself to pull herself together, she was a grown, independent woman who knew how to deal with situations like this.

"I'm good. Just having some trouble remembering what exactly happened last night," she replied with a lot more confidence, turning completely towards him, barely any distance between them. Fin smirked at her words and she felt warmth spreading inside of her – unexpected yet not unpleasant at all.

"How unfortunate. We had a lot of fun."

He said it rather casually, as if to give her the option to interpret his words the way she felt comfortable, and Rita couldn't help but smirk back at him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take him up on the hidden offer – they'd already changed their personal relationship the previous night. Why not embrace it?

"How about you help me to refresh my memories? It's quite unfair that you remember everything while I don't," she said almost innocently, her fingertips tracing his collarbone, and Fin shifted closer.

"You sure you want that?"

"Yes." Slinging her arms around his neck, she pulled him against her and kissed him heatedly, feeling a rush of excitement run through her as that already started to bring some pictures back.

It was time to mix them with some new ones.


	23. A Workaholic's Nights

Time for Calhola love :)

I hope you enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **A Workaholic's Nights**

Fin yawned after emptying his wine glass and stretched as he stood up from the couch with Giorgio clutched against his chest. "I think I'll go to bed, baby. You joining?"

Rita barely looked up from the notepad and dozens of papers she had lying on her thighs, scribbling down notes at an incredible speed. "No, I want to finish this first."

She was currently preparing for a very important case and had barely allowed herself to take a break, her ambition to excell like always making her forget about some life essentials – like eating, or sleeping. Fin had already tried to subtly tell her that she was working too hard, but she hadn't really listened to his pleas to take some more time for herself, telling him that she would never had the success at Harvard Law and in her job life if she hadn't made some sacrifices.

She was as stubborn as she was intelligent, and so he couldn't do anything else than sigh and lean down to drop a kiss on her light brown hair while saying: "Don't stay up too late, baby. Love you."

The only answer he got was an absently affirmative hum and he sighed again while giving Giorgio a look; the kitten meowed, as if he was just as annoyed about his Mama's work ethics as Fin. He felt like the kitten was slowly getting used to Rita barely having time to cuddle because of all the work she was loading onto herself – when Fin came home in the evenings, Giorgio often didn't even check anymore if Fin had brought Rita with him.

"Looks like it's only us two again, Georgie," Fin muttered while carrying him up the stairs, looking forward to the day this damn case was over; he was more than worried that Rita would risk her health. More than once had she needed two tries to get out of bed, looking like she was about to faint because of exhaustion or dehydration. Barba and her really were the worst workaholics he'd ever met in his life.

OoO

A few hours later, around 1 am, Fin woke up because he suddenly had Giorgio's paw pressing on his nose and after a moment of disorientation he noticed that, apart from the dreaming and kicking kitten, he was still alone in bed. So much to not staying up late – he should have known that she wasn't listening to him.

"This woman," he grumbled under his breath while slipping out from under his warm blanket and made his way downstairs to check on her. The lights in the living room were still on and Fin was about to tell her off for still working when he realised that she wasn't sitting upright anymore but that her head had sunk against the couch. A small smirk spread on his face as he kneeled down next to her and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, which was relaxed in sleep.

"My stubborn lady."

He shook his head while carefully taking the papers and pens off her lap, trying to put them in a correct order before gently rubbing her shoulder to wake her. Rita jolted awake, blinking against the light with a confused expression and Fin pulled her to her feet carefully. "Time for bed, Rita."

"No, I gotta finish...," she started lamely, trailing off ultimately when she realised how she exhausted she was and that he wouldn't allow any discussions, letting him lead her upstairs. As soon as her head hit the pillow – they had to get Giorgio off it first – she fell asleep again and Fin smiled when he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.

Maybe she realised now that her body needed rest and would listen to him tomorrow when it was time to go to bed.


	24. Letting You In

Time for more Calhola :)

I hope you enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **Letting You In**

"Thank you for walking me home," Rita said softly as Fin and her reached her townhouse, turning towards him with a smile on her face. "I enjoyed myself a lot tonight."

He squeezed her hand gently, returning her smile, and the warm expression in his brown eyes made her heart skip a beat. "Me too."

It was their fifth date; at the end of their last one they'd kissed goodnight and if Rita was honest, she wanted to do it again. Prompting him a little bit, she stepped a bit closer and leaned in a little, glad when he got the hint and cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin while he tilted his head. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Rita almost sighed in happiness; it felt so wonderful and she felt younger. For years she'd avoided dating, going for one-night stands if she wanted some human contact, but overall she'd come to the conclusion that no man would ever be able to truly deal with her work ambitions.

They didn't want someone who was more successful than them, who had strong opinions and knew what she wanted.

But Fin had asked her out despite knowing all of this about her.

It was weird to feel understood and desired the way she was after such a long time, and sometimes she was overwhelmed by these feelings he woke inside her. She wanted to share her thoughts, secrets and dreams with him and let him into her life, something that maybe should have intimidated her at this early stage, but somehow it didn't.

And so she wasn't nervous at all when their lips parted and she whispered: "Do you want to come in for a few minutes? I want to introduce you to someone."

Fin looked confused for a moment, but then his curiosity took over and he nodded, lacing his fingers through hers as she pulled him up the stone stairs leading to her entrance door. Once inside, Rita slipped out of her heels and put her clutch onto a side table; in the same moment, a tiny head poked through the slightly opened kitchen door. Despite her dress she slowly squatted down and looked at her kitten with warm eyes. A soft meow made Fin smile lightly at Rita when she looked up briefly and she bit her bottom lip while turning her attention back, glad that Fin reacted positively.

"Come here, sweetie," she cooed and after hesitating for a moment the small kitten slipped through the door and padded down the hallway to her. Rita lifted him gingerly and turned to Fin while petting the kitten. "That's Giorgio. He's a bit shy but very cuddly once he got used to you."

Giorgio was eyeing Fin with scepticism while pressing up to Rita, almost trying to hide in her arms.

"He's cute," Fin said genuinely and held his hand towards Giorgio, obviously not exactly sure how to act so he wouldn't scare the kitten.

To Rita's utter surprise, Giorgio stretched his head towards Fin's fingers cautiously and bumped them with his nose, as if to tell him that he wanted to be petted. She hadn't expected that at all, having seen how Giorgio acted towards strangers, and Fin obviously hadn't either, looking at her with an expression of surprise and fascination as he carefully ran his fingers over Giorgio's soft fur.

"I guess that means that I'm gathering plus points," Fin joked and she chuckled softly, pecking a kiss onto his cheek.

"Definitely."


	25. Elevator Talk

This drabble is related to episode 16x02 and the scene where Rita is present when Fin talks to Shakir Williams

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions :)

* * *

 **Elevator Talk**

Fin shook Shakir's hand as their conversation ended and he took his leave, smirking slightly when Rita grabbed her bag and followed him out.

"Making sure that I won't go back to ask him some more questions without your presence, Counselor?" he asked cheekily as they stepped onto the elevator and Rita pressed the button for the lobby, giving him a dry snort.

"Believe it or not, I have more than just one client at a time, Detective."

She pulled her phone out and checked her messages while Fin raised his hands in mock surrender. "Didn't mean to imply that, just tried to make you smile."

He was a little surprised about himself and the words that had come over his lips without him planning to say them – was something wrong with him? Usually he didn't have problems with that.

Though seeing her smile genuinely wouldn't be completely unappalling...

Fin was just glad that he managed to keep a straight face and casual posture as she looked up from her phone and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "I thought you would have better jokes at the ready."

A tense silence was hanging in the air between them as Rita typed out a message and Fin cursed himself inwardly, not quite sure why he was being so – at least for his standards – awkward right now. It wasn't like they hadn't had some brief conversation before, why hadn't he just sticked to that? He'd told himself that by trying anything further he would only make a fool of himself.

Rita Calhoun was out of his league.

Still he couldn't hold himself back once again; the words slipped out of his mouth before he knew it. "By the way, you looked good on the front page of the Ledger."

And he also thought that she looked phenomenal in that green skirt suit, it brought out her beautiful and intense eyes even more. What was it about this woman that seemed to turn everything upside down, making him say or think things he didn't intend to?

He half expected her to glare at him, thus the tiny smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth did surprise him; his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but stare at her, trying to memorise the sight. "Well, I'll make sure to give you a heads up the next time I'll be on the news as you seem to be such a fan," she teased as the elevator doors opened and walked off before he could say anything.


	26. Flight Instinct

I feel like it's been too long since I wrote a drabble for Rita/Fin ;)

I hope you're still enjoying it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **Flight Instincts**

"You're not like other women, I like that."

Rita didn't even bother to attempt to keep herself from rolling her eyes as the words left her date's mouth – honestly, she'd seen them coming. If she were playing bullshit bingo, she would have won several times by now. She would never agree on blind dates again, and she seriously asked herself why she'd accepted to be set up in the first place – she hadn't been on a date in years and she couldn't say that she missed it much. Her job was fulfilling, she had hobbies and she didn't have a problem with being alone.

In her opinion, a partner would only fit into her life if he could add something to it without changing any aspects that she valued, and so far she obviously hadn't met anyone who fit her criterias. And she definitely wouldn't lower her standards just because some of her friends seemed to think that she was lonely – she definitely wasn't.

Deciding that it was time to free herself from this mind-numbingly boring and also misogynistic date, she downed her glass of red wine and put it on the table firmly, the sound of the glass hitting the wood loud enough to make the man stop in his monologue about whatever he was talking about. Dropping her napkin on her half empty plate, Rita stood up and grabbed her clutch. The man's eyes were wide in surprise and she took advantage of his stunned silence.

"I'll go now, as I'm not willing to waste any more of my precious time listening to you and feeling how my IQ is dropping a few points every few minutes. Yes, I'm not like other women because we women aren't a hive mind, we're individuals. Also, don't try to compliment me by degrading others of my gender, that doesn't appeal me at all. Enjoy the rest of your dinner."

She pulled a few dollar bills from her clutch and dropped them on the table before turning around and striding out of the restaurant, feeling like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Seriously, another minute and she would have lost her composure.

"And I shaved my legs for that," she grumbled to herself as she crossed the street, planning to take a nightcap in a bar one block away. Well, she hadn't shaved specifically for this date, as she'd worn a skirt suit to work today, but still it seemed like a good way to express what a waste this evening had been. There definitely had been other, better things she could have invested her time in tonight; even cutting Giorgio's claws would have been a more pleasant experience than this.

The bar was relatively full and while she waited for her martini she let her gaze wander, hoping to find a seat somewhere; to her surprise, she spotted Sergeant Tutuola at a table in the corner, nursing his whiskey on his own. When the barkeeper placed her drink next to her she made a quick decision she didn't fully understand herself.

Taking her glass, she crossed the distance between the bar and Tutuola's table confidently, a small smile on her lips as he lifted his head upon her approach. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," he replied politely, gesturing at the chair opposite to him and she sat down, of course noticing how he briefly looked over her appearance, but she somehow didn't mind.

In fact, somewhere deep down she felt like putting on her favourite black Armani dress hadn't been that in vain tonight. Rita knew that he wasn't a man who was afraid to voice his opinion or ask questions, yet she was a little surprised about what he said next. "Having a date tonight, Calhoun?"

Keeping up a casual expression she looked him right into the eyes, taking a sip of her martini before answering: "Had."

"It's not even nine, that must have been a short date."

She pushed a curl out of her face and smiled inwardly about the light frown he displayed. "Yes, I left. He was a moron and another example why I don't appreciate blind dates. Obviously, I dressed up for nothing."

A small smirk lifted the corners of his lips and his dark eyes were warm when he remarked: "Well, you look perfect. And dressing up for yourself isn't a waste either."

For a moment she was confused about the warmth that spreaded in her stomach at his compliment and she had to take a sip of her drink to be able to conceal her brief inability to think of a good response. It wasn't like she was never complimented, why was she feeling so flustered about it?

"Thanks. But still I think I won't go on any dates for now, especially not when they're arranged by others. It becomes obvious again and again that there are reasons why these men are unable to find a date themselves."

Fin nodded, studying her face briefly, then agreed: "Yeah, it's annoying when people think you need company and you end up going on dates with the wrong people."

"Exactly."

They exchanged light smiles and Rita found herself wondering how a date with him would be...

What the hell was wrong with her?

For the second time of the evening she downed her drink and pulled some money out, placing it on the table. "It was nice talking to you, Sergeant, I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Goodnight."

Surprise and maybe a little bit of disappointment crossed over his face as he mumbled a 'Night' and Rita could feel his gaze on her as she left the bar.

Only as she sat in the cab did she ask herself what the hell this had been – did she seriously just run away because his company had felt weirdly good?

Maybe Rafael was right and she was slowly losing her mind.


	27. Only For You

Whoop, whoop, another Calhola drabble ;)

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **Only For You**

It wasn't that Fin didn't have any sense for classical music, but he felt like three hours of dramatically striding over the stage in pompous dresses and singing in a foreign language were definitely too long. Sure, the music had some good parts and the staging was as excellent as you could expect from the Metropolitan Opera, yet it was a little boring.

Rita on the other hand looked absolutely fascinated as she gazed at the stage, listening to the music in concentration and whenever it got intense she squeezed his fingers lightly.

In those moments Fin remembered why he'd put his suit on anyway to accompany his girlfriend to the Lincoln Center. Because seeing her happy while they were doing something she liked was all he needed to forget about how little he appreciated opera.

Additionally he knew that this wouldn't stay a one-sided thing; she'd promised they would go to the next game of Fin's favourite ice hockey team together and he knew that she'd already bought the tickets and taken the day off.

And just like she would explain the story of the opera to him he would try and teach her some of the rules of ice hockey before the game, letting the other take part in their interests gladly. Rita and him were different people, but that only motivated them more and so Fin had a smile on his lips as he squeezed her hand back and leaned back in his seat, watching the woman sitting by his side with contentment.


	28. We Have A Date

I made a GIF 'story' on Tumblr a few days ago and had to write it down XD

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback :)

* * *

 **We Have A Date**

Olivia hurried to get on the elevator with Fin, smiling at him as she noticed that he was wearing a tie and a coat that was a little more fancy, one she didn't see him with that often – except it was some important event. His attire also meant that he'd just gotten changed, as he'd been more casual today, and she was wondering what he was up to tonight that would require him to dress up.

Fin had of course noticed the way she'd taken in his appearance and turned his head to return her smile, explaining: "I got a date tonight. Have a good feeling about it."

And he really did, even though he was also extremely nervous – while he hadn't been away from dating for long, he still felt like this evening would be special. A big amount of curiosity flashed over Olivia's face and he knew how much restraint it must have costed her to keep herself from asking, so he appreciated it.

He would tell her about it one day, sure, but not yet – he wanted to find out where this would lead first.

OoO

"Case adjourned until Monday, 8am," Judge Barth said to the two attorneys standing in front of her and Rafael's face fell slightly – this meant his request to hear another witness would have to wait the whole weekend.

"Your honour..."

"The defense has a date, so this is appreciated," Rita replied with the tiniest of smirks and Rafael turned his head, looking at her in surprise. She hadn't been on a date in years, claiming that her job was more important, and now she suddenly left him alone in the club of workaholics?

Rita cocked her head lightly, feeling a little smug to be honest, then she turned and walked towards the defense table where her client was being prepared to be sent back to jail. Rafael probably wanted to know everything, but she wouldn't tell him – it was always fun to see him squirm.

Though while she would have loved to watch that confused and slightly lost expression on his face for a little longer – he could end this himself by asking Benson out finally, seriously – she had to get to her office to get changed for her date.

Excitement rushed through her and a small smile stole its way onto her lips as she left the courtroom, heart beating fast in anticipation.

Maybe the right one was coming from a very unexpected side.


	29. On Rainy Days

Found on wordstruck

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions :)

* * *

 **On Rainy Days**

 ** _pluviphile:_** _a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days._

It had been a long time since Fin had felt like he was falling in love again and again every single day with the same person.

Actually, he was convinced that he'd never felt it this intense before in his life.

A soft smile played around the corners of his lips as he watched Rita, wearing shorts and one of his NYPD tshirts that of course was too big for her; she was sitting on the sill of one of the big windows in the living room, Giorgio napping in her lap while she petted him. The window was open, allowing the sound of the summer rain hitting the street and the bushes in front of the house to waft inside, and she had a content and slightly dreamy expression on her face as she sipped her hot chocolate.

To Fin it was amazing to see how much listening to the rain relaxed her, even if she was in the middle of a stressful trial, and knowing how little rest she sometimes allowed herself he didn't disturb her in that moment but simply continued to watch her in fascination, barely able to believe that this incredible woman had given him her heart.


	30. Bubble Baths And Comfort

The more Calhola the better.

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions! :)

* * *

 **Bubble Baths And Comfort**

 ** _Geborgenheit:_** _to feel completely safe, like nothing could ever harm you; security, comfort, trust, satisfaction, acceptance and love from others._

A content sigh escaped Rita's lips as she swallowed the sip of wine she'd just taken and put her glass down on the small wooden table next to the tub, sinking a little deeper into the water. The vanilla scent of her bubble bath never failed to calm her down and the warm water and the silence in her bathroom made her forget about the stressful day she'd had in court.

"Care if I join you, baby?"

Her heart jumped in surprise – she hated how Fin sometimes sneaked in, though he didn't do it on purpose – and she opened her eyes, swallowing down a scold about startling her when she saw that he was just as stressed as she was. Giving him a tired smile, she gestured for him to come over and Fin walked over to her, pecking her lips before undressing and climbing into the tub. He released a groan as he sat down in the warm water, pulling her feet up to rest comfortably on his thighs – while her bathtub was luxuriously big, it still was a challenge to fit them both into it in a position that wouldn't get painful after some time.

"I'm so glad it's weekend," he grumbled while starting to rub her right foot, somehow hitting all the right places and making her moan as the tension started to leave her body. "Feeling good?"

"Huhu," she managed to press out, almost gliding too deep into the water because she relaxed a little too much. "Oh yes, right there..."

"I wonder how you manage to walk in those heels all day. Oh, new nail polish?" Fin lifted her foot out of the water with a cheeky grin and she shrieked as the cool air hit her skin; he chuckled as she splashed water at him, pulling her over to him.  
"You're an idiot, Odafin."

His arms wrapped around her and she settled against him, her back resting against his chest while he kissed her temple. "I know, that's why you love me, baby."

Rita smiled and closed her eyes, lacing her fingers through his as she leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to relax into him completely, the warmth of his body seeping into her. He never failed to comfort her with his calm presence, something she'd never had with someone else before, and she knew she would never get enough of this mix of satisfaction, comfort and love.


	31. Sunday Mornings

Inspired by a picture from Pinterest (aka The Evil) and outlined by the amazing barsonaddict

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **Sunday Mornings**

Rita shifted slightly, leaned against the many fluffy cushions in her bed, trying not to disturb the two pets lying at the foot of the king-size bed. Duchess, Fin's German shepard, was resting her front paws and head on Rita's ankles while Giorgio, Rita's kitten, was snuggling into the dog's side; both were napping while she read her book, listening to the heavy rain hitting the windows.

A smile lifted the corners of her lips when Fin entered the bedroom, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. He hurried to place her mug on her bedside table before putting his down as well to slip under the covers again, stealing a kiss from her.

"Love you," he mumbled while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, closing his eyes. His breath tickled her skin as he inhaled her scent and she leaned into him even more, loving the warmth of his body. It was wonderfully quiet except for the rain and they enjoyed their relaxed morning, content with just being together.


	32. A Happy Day

It's been way too long since I posted a Calhola drabble, so here we go!

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **A Happy Day**

Fin pecked a kiss on Rita's lips, skilfully ignoring how Lucia Barba shot another photo of them. He didn't really care; the only thing that mattered to him in this moment was the woman dancing with him, wearing a knee-length white dress and a brand new platin wedding band. They were swaying slowly to the music, smiling at each other, and he thought he'd never been this happy since Ken's or his grandchild's birth.

"I still can't believe this is real," Rita whispered to him, her green eyes gleaming with joy, and Fin smirked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I can't believe I just married a blanket hog."

"For better and for worse, Odafin," she replied smugly, her fingers gently scratching the nape of his neck while she pressed closer to him with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. You're making me the luckiest guy on this planet."

They shared another sweet kiss before Rita gave her husband a seductive smirk and murmured into his ear huskily: "How about we start the wedding night a little earlier than planned?"

"You read my mind, baby."


	33. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

Two weeks since the last Calhola drabble – that's way too long in my opinion. So here we go!

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions! :)

* * *

 **Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

Fin felt like it was ridiculous how nervous he was as he stood in the arrival area of the JFK airport, clutching a little bouquet of flowers while he scanned the crowd of travelers for a familiar face. Rita had been gone for two weeks, visiting her sister and nieces in LA, and Fin had been surprised by how much her absence had affected him.

He'd missed the feeling of another person lying in the bed, cuddling into him as dawn neared.

He'd quickly abandoned cooking and mostly ordered takeout and eaten in front of the TV because preparing a nice meal and setting the table didn't seem to make sense without her being there.

His lunch breaks, especially when he'd been at the courthouse, were quite lonely too, and he was glad that Amanda sometimes abandoned Carisi for the sake of giving him company.

Had someone told him a year ago that going two weeks without Rita Calhoun would give him trouble, his single and in denial about his attraction to her would have laughed and shaken his head.

Now it was reality that he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms, cuddle with her, cook for her – he'd prepared a big dinner for tonight – and just be with her, feeling her soft skin, inhale the scent of her perfume and listening to her voice.

The only light in these two weeks had been Giorgio, who'd been around to cuddle all the time, though it was obvious that he missed his Mama just as much.

His heart skipped a beat as he finally spotted her in the crowd, moving towards him as if they were connected with an invisible thread, guiding her towards him. Her skin was beautifully tan, she looked relaxed, she was smiling at him and almost ran on her heels to cross the distance between them, dragging her two huge suitcases behind her. Seriously, this woman had way too many clothes.

Without a word she fell into his arms and buried her face in his neck, arms wrapped around him tightly, and Fin exhaled shakily while gladly pulling her even closer. For a long, blissful moment they simply stood there, holding each other, then Fin whispered without shame: "I missed you, baby."

Rita pulled back a bit so she could look him in the eyes, her fingertips caressing the nape of his neck. "I missed you too. I felt so guilty for wanting to fly back to New York early for most of my stay."

Fin chuckled and kissed her, the familiar feeling signaling him that everything was alright now, and the unease that had filled him for the last two weeks was gone in an instant. "Let's go home, baby."


	34. Close To Perfect

Barsonaddict posted an autumn aesthetic on her Tumblr and I got inspired. Damn you.

I hope you all enjoy it XD

* * *

 **Close To Perfect**

The Central Park, New York's patch of green in the middle of grey skyscrapers, had been dipped into the most beautiful colours as autumn took over with rapid speed. It pushed the warmth from the urban canyons, but still the sight of the leaves turning all shades of red, orange and yellow was enough to lure the New Yorkers from their homes when the rain clouds spared the city. In these moments, Rita Calhoun was surely glad that her brownstone on the Upper East Side was only a few minutes away from the park, allowing her to take a walk in between her weekend paperwork.

While taking in the beauty the sunlight created as it streamed through the crowns of the colourful trees, she inhaled the crisp air and listened to the soft crunch of the leaves under her feet, but nothing could make this moment more perfect than the man that was just wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned into his shoulder while they watched Duchess run over the meadow with an excited bark, the German Shepherd chasing after the ball Fin had thrown a second ago, and Fin pecked a kiss on Rita's cheek.

"Glad I could tear you away from your paperwork, baby," he said fondly, pulling her closer, and she gladly obliged, searching for his warmth. "Still can't believe you work at home on weekends."

"You're always on call, too," she teased before stealing a kiss from him, enjoying the carefree and relaxed moment. "And it's okay, I have you to pull me out of the work daze."

"And I'd feared I was only decoration."

They chuckled softly and Rita rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent that mixed with the delicious smell of the hot chocolate she'd picked up for herself on the way to the park. Duchess was racing over the meadow, playing with other dogs, and Rita knew that Giorgio was waiting for cuddles at home, Fin had promised to cook her favourite food for dinner…

In this moment, she was convinced that this day was close to perfect.


	35. From Afar

I decided to torture us all a bit XD

I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

 **From Afar**

Rita Calhoun could count the occasions on which she'd felt like a fool on one hand; looking foolish wasn't something that stood on her agenda, as she always tried to appear professional and sovereign, and that had kept her from experiencing too many moments in which she had to ask herself what the hell was wrong with her.

Unfortunately, she had to add another point to said short list, and the fact that only she knew about her light indignity didn't make it any better. In fact, it made her only more angry with herself for letting her secret wishes take the upper hand and guide her.

At least the drinks at the damned charity event were for free once one had donated a generous amount, so she could drown her shame in extra strong martinis. Yet she felt ridiculous in the expensive designer dress she'd only bought for tonight. Not that Elie Saab wasn't a fashion designer she adored, but she normally refrained from buying dresses this expensive if they weren't combinable in a business look. But here she was, all dressed up because of some dumb schoolgirl feelings, trying to drown her negative feelings in alcohol while she shot glares across the room from time to time where the man was standing whose fault all of this had been.

Yes, she, Rita Calhoun, had actually dressed up for a man in the hope of impressing him. It was a concept she'd never seen much sense in, and thus there was another layer to her anger.

'Foolish hag' she thought to herself while taking another sip of her martini and glaring daggers at Odafin Tutuola and his date for tonight. He looked so damn good in his black suit and tie, smirking about a joke Benson had made while his arm was wrapped around the waist of the woman accompanying him. Rita didn't care who she was, and she tried hard not to compare himself too much with the younger woman, but her subconscious still did and came to the conclusion that first of all, Rita definitely wasn't Tutuola's type, and secondly, she stood absolutely no chance against this woman.

Downing the rest of her martini and ordering another one right away, Rita scolded herself for allowing the tiniest flicker of hope that he would find her interesting. He probably only saw her as the defense attorney that was always out to give SVU a hard time, so why had she bothered? Those feelings for him, wherever they'd come from, had only given her trouble so far and she felt the desire to scream at herself for wishing she would stand where his date was standing right now. Foolish, dumb, pathetic, like a schoolgirl crush.

Halfway through her next drink, Fin's date pressed into his side almost indecently and Rita grabbed her clutch and drink, deciding it was time to get away, maybe find her own source of distraction. She was open for everything to get Odafin Tutuola off her mind as she strode through the room, unaware of the longing glance a certain Sergeant was throwing her as she turned her back.


	36. Lazy Afternoons

Another autumn prompt! Yey!

I hope you're still enjoying it :)

* * *

 **Lazy Afternoons**

Dark clouds were hanging over Manhattan and thick rain was falling from them, drenching everyone who dared to leave the house on this windy Saturday. It was completely uninviting and the few people who still went outside hurried to walk wherever they were going, eager to get inside again.

In one brownstone on the Upper East Side, however, it was wonderfully cozy, and the rain hitting the windows was the only reminder of the weather outside. Inside, it was wonderfully warm; in the living room, the fireplace was lit, banishing the dark atmosphere with the light of the flames. Giorgio was curled up close to the fire, dozing lazily. The smell of freshly baked pumpkin bread was hanging in the air and half-full glasses of warm apple cider were standing on the coffee table by the couch but they were long forgotten by the couple sitting on it, cuddled under a blanket.

Rita couldn't remember the last time she'd made out with someone like a teenager, but she certainly found herself enjoying in this moment. A lazy afternoon at home had been her wish and Fin had provided it, locking her paperwork away and making her bake with him after decorating her house a little ("Seriously, baby, you gotta have some decoration! Noah is coming on Halloween and we can't disappoint him!"). Being on the couch with him was the best part so far, though, and while all stress of the week fell off her she melted into his arms, moaning lightly against his lips when one of his hands sneaked under her sweater.

"Planning to get past second base, Sergeant?" she asked teasingly when they briefly parted for air and his fingers teased the lace of her bra, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "We're making out like teenagers whose parents are away for the night."

Fin grinned, slipping his hand around to her back to undo the clasp of her bra. "Whatever you want, baby, as long as you don't abandon me for your paperwork."

She chuckled softly, pulling him closer again to capture his lips in a heated kiss; she started to take a liking in these lazy afternoons. They would definitely have to repeat that.


	37. Behaviours

Wow, too long since I last had a Calhola drabble for you. Changing that now!

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Behaviours**

"Give me a minute, Amanda, gotta grab a coffee or I'll freeze from the inside," Fin grumbled as they walked up to the courthouse, both scheduled as witnesses for the current case. Grey clouds were hanging low over the city, thick fog swallowed the tops of the skyscrapers and Fin rubbed his gloved hands together to warm them while stepping towards the line in front of the coffee van. Someone else obviously had the same plan, almost colliding with him, and when he recognised who it was he was glad that he didn't put an annoyed expression on his face.

"Morning, Calhoun," he said politely, taking in the way she was shivering slightly in her Burberry coat, cheeks pink from the cold. To his own surprise, he caught himself thinking that she looked adorable. "You can go first."

"Oh, thank you."

The tiniest of smiles played around the corners of her lips as she moved in front of him upon his gesture. While she waited for her coffee order, their gazes kept meeting and Fin didn't know why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her; her curls were slightly windswept and she was cuddling into her big scarf, looking like she wanted to dance on the spot to warm herself. He found it intriguing to see her like this, considering they normally only saw each other in situations where she was in professional mode. But right now it was as if he got a glimpse at her private side, even if it only was a small one.

Her voice lacked all the sternness that he was used to hearing in the courtroom when she ordered her coffee and he almost missed that it was his turn to order because he was just too busy expanding the scene in his head. Rita chuckled under her breath as she walked past him, warming her fingers on the coffee cup. "Have a pleasant day, Sergeant."

"You too," he replied, turning and looking after her with a smile while the barista prevented him from throwing the coins for his coffee into his cup. When he walked over to Amanda, she was staring at him in disbelief.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Why?"

"Because you just behaved weirdly with Calhoun!"

Fin frowned, shaking his head about her. "I was being polite. She helped us a lot several times."

"You looked like you wanted to follow her and carry her bag for her."

"Amanda, you really gotta learn how to be friendly to people," Fin grumbled, deciding not to continue the discussion and walked up the steps leading to the courthouse, shaking his head about Amanda's opinion. He definitely hadn't been weird and more friendly than the type of their relationship would require.

Right?


	38. A Bloody Surprise

I thought you'd like something Halloween themed^^

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **A Bloody Surprise**

Being sleep deprived because of work was something Fin was more than used to, and so it wasn't too difficult for him to find his way home, looking forward to some snuggling with his girlfriend and a night of undisturbed sleep. His mind was too foggy to notice the creepily dressed people on the streets and in front of the pubs though, and he was ready to collapse when he unlocked the door to Rita's townhouse.

When he stepped into the hallway, he froze, unable to process what he was seeing.

Rita was standing in the hallway, turning around to look at him when she heard the door close. Fin blinked a few times.

Her smile was a bit too wide. A bit too cheerful, considering all of the blood on the walls.

Even in the very dim light provided by a few candles, he could see it dripping down the walls and when he focused on her, he could see that it was all over her clothes, too.

"Baby… what the hell happened here?"

"Didn't you read my text?"

Fin stared at her as she came closer, wiping her hands on parts of her jeans that weren't covered in blood yet and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the excitement shining in her eyes. Had he missed a message telling him that she'd slaughtered someone and needed help to hide the body?

"What's wrong, Fin? It was your idea, after all!"

Rita slowly seemed to catch on that her boyfriend was just too tired to understand anything and she glanced at the fake blood, then back at him, shaking her head. "Fin, you wanted to have a haunted house for Halloween! This is decoration!"

"Oh."

Finally it clicked in his head and Rita sighed, walking over to him and taking his hand. "Let's get you into bed. You can help me finish the decorations tomorrow, when your brain is working again properly and you don't come to the conclusion I'm a killer."


	39. Reunion

Inspired by a prompt found on Tumblr.

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **Reunion**

Fin released a breath when he pulled his key from the lock and closed the door to Rita's townhouse behind him. Finally home.

He'd been working nonstop for the last week because of a tough case, unable to go home; after showering at the precinct, eating takeout and sleeping in the ready room for a week he was more than happy to go back to his normal everyday life.

The lights were out on the ground floor, signalling him that Rita must have gone to bed already, and he smiled as he climbed the two flights of stairs, looking forward to finally seeing his girlfriend again – she'd been to the precinct twice to drop off fresh clothes for him but had been too busy to stay.

Dim light was shining into the hallway and he smiled, as it meant Rita was still awake. He pushed the door open and moved into the big bedroom, his jaw almost dropping at the sight on the bed.

Rita was lying on the cushions, her light brown curls spread around her head like a halo, her body barely covered by a cream coloured lace nightie; a smirk was playing around her lips as she spotted him. "Finally, Sergeant. I was beginning to fear you'd forgotten about me."

"Never," he managed to say, his gaze gliding over her curves a few times before meeting her gaze. All thoughts seemed to have been wiped from his mind as he moved towards the bed, pulling off his polo shirt and unbuckling his belt when Rita motioned for him to come closer. He could smell her perfume as he climbed onto the bed and he realised how much he'd missed her.

"Have I told you recently that you're utterly gorgeous, baby?" he asked with a husky voice while settling half on top of her, pecking a few kisses to her neck before claiming her lips in a longing kiss, one hand resting on her hip, the fingers of the other tangling in her curls.

"No," she hummed against his lips, eyes soft and sparkling with amusement and desire as she wrapped one leg around his hip. "Remind me."


	40. Finding Comfort Again

A late Calhola Christmas drabble.

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions! :)

* * *

 **Finding Comfort Again**

Rita had never been a big fan of Christmas in her adult life. As a little girl, when her grandfather had been still alive, she'd of course loved it, because she wouldn't have to go to school, there was nice food and she could spend all day with her grandfather, able to forget that her parents were too busy with business trips or charity galas to take care of their daughters. And so, baking Christmas cookies and singing carols with her grandfather and Marilyn, dunking the fresh cookies into hot chocolate and listening to the calm voice of the elderly man reading to them were her memory of the time when Christmas had still meant something. Comfort, warmth, love.

After his death, Christmas had turned into hell. Fights or accusing silence, a cool, reserved atmosphere… it never was the same again, and as an adult, she still couldn't find the magic again.

Yet, living in the Upper East Side townhouse that used to be her grandfather's, she felt like some of his warmth was still around, finding her again as she looked at her first Christmas tree in decades. Freshly decorated with silver ornaments, it stood where the tree of her grandfather used to stand, the fairy lights dipping the living room into a cosy light. The smell of hot chocolate filled the air and the flames cracked softly in the fireplace as snow drifted past the windows; music played from the radio and Giorgio was napping on the windowsill. As she inhaled the delicious scents and closed her eyes, arms wrapped around herself in her warm sweater, she could almost hear the old man's voice as if it had been yesterday.

A sigh escaped her when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm body, the source of comfort that seemed to be able to bring her back into a festive mood, the one she'd lost over thirty years ago.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Fin murmured and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

She smiled, leaning into his touch as a wonderful calm flooded her. He'd changed her life in the months they'd been together, but only now did she realise that he'd brought back a kind of comfort she hadn't had in her life for so long. "Just some good memories of the last time I had such a nice Christmas. Thank you for doing all this."

It had been a nice surprise when she'd come home to her home decorated, and her boyfriend welcoming her with a freshly cooked dinner.

"Glad you like it, baby."

Turning her head, Rita kissed him sweetly, whispering words of love while her heart jumped in happiness. What she'd done to deserve this man, she didn't know, but she knew she would hold him close.


	41. A Very Good Start

Happy Birthday, dear barsonaddict! This one's for you, thank you for all the amazing stuff we did, for all the things we pondered about. It's so much fun to discuss headcanons with you and it never fails to lift my mood! :)

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **A Very Good Start**

Fin shifted awkwardly - and slightly nervous, he had to admit – after ringing the doorbell, feeling horribly out of place in this posh Upper East Side street, standing in front of an impressive townhouse not even his life insurance could have bought him. He was doing Liv and Barba a favour, having redirected his cab on his way to the couple's New Years Party when they'd called. Everyone was supposed to bring food or drinks, and Calhoun seemed to need assistance carrying hers and Liv and Barba were too occupied with the preparations – at least that was what Liv had told him on the phone. He highly suspected that they wanted to use the childfree time before the party for some shenanigans, knowing fully well that he would probably be one of the first to show up – seriously, with Ken, Alejandro and baby Tristan out of town for the holidays, he had no life – and had decided to occupy him with something.

Not that he seriously minded, though, as he realised now. This was already more of the private Rita Calhoun than he'd seen in the years since she'd first met the squad, and he had to admit that he hadn't thought her to be the townhouse type. Before Liv had given him the address, he'd expected a posh Fifth Avenue apartment, not an old, cosy-looking house with fairy lights decorating the iron stair rail leading towards the front door.

His curiosity was certainly awake by now, and he was keen to see more. Not that it was hard for his curiosity to be raised whenever it came to Rita Calhoun – she was a puzzle that he would love to solve, a smart, attractive mystery.

A moment later, the door opened and Rita made a surprised noise, obviously having expected Barba. However, Fin didn't really register the sound – he had to admit that her attire distracted him way too much for the first few seconds. Having never seen her in anything else but her professional suits, he simply hadn't been prepared for this.

She looked simply stunning, her light brown hair curled and gently framing her face, her makeup just that bit more evening-style, and her curves accentuated by a simple black designer cocktail dress.

"Uh… evening, Calhoun. Liv asked me to come help," he hurried to say before he could look like a fool, hoping that she hadn't noticed his stare. "I guess we all know what they're doing."

A chuckle curled her red lips, her green eyes gleaming in amusement, and she nodded, stepping to the side to let him in.

"It's nice of you to come here. I could have tipped my cab driver a little bit more to help me, I hope it's not a bother for you," she said while leading him down the hallway, past the stairs, her bare feet making soft noises on the dark wooden floor. He'd expected clean design, something an overcharging interior designer would come up with, but while the furniture certainly was expensive, everything he could catch a glimpse on looked more than inviting and not impersonal at all. Flowers and pictures, mostly photographs that seemed self-made, decorated the neat and organised living room he could catch a glimpse on, and the kitchen was the only room that looked weirdly unused.

An expensive coffee machine stood in the corner, some fruits on the kitchen isle serving as a breakfast bar as well, the surfaces were gleaming that bit too much, and the big dining table looked as if it was brand new.

"Yeah, I don't cook much," Rita said with a smirk, having noticed the way he'd taken every detail in. Leaning against the kitchen isle, one hand on her popped-out hip, she didn't seem all too bothered by this, though.

"Sorry, comes with the job."

"What does my kitchen tell you about me, Detective?" she teased playfully, winking, and Fin chuckled under his breath, glad that she wasn't mad with him for subtly sneaking a look here and there. It had been a good way to distract himself from staring at her in inappropriate ways.

Shrugging, he buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his gaze gliding around once more. "You got good taste and little time."

"Accurate enough."

Rita moved over to a cabinet and pulled a box of dry cat food from it. "I just have to fill my kitten's bowls and then we're good to go."

He just wanted to express his surprise about her pet when the sound of the food being filled into the bowl obviously attracted the subject – he felt something soft against his ankle and upon looking down, he saw a tiny grey-striped kitten. Curious green eyes glanced up at him, then the little fur ball strode towards his owner with a soft meow.

"Cute," Fin commented, almost a little overwhelmed by the amount of new things he was just learning about Rita Calhoun. It was easy to forget that she wasn't only the take no prisoners lawyer but also a person with a private life, and Fin couldn't deny to himself that he'd wondered more than once how it would look like.

"He is, most of the time."

Rita, kneeling next to the bowls, smiled absently while running her fingers through the kitten's fur as it pressed up against her leg, purring, and Fin found himself smiling as well.

"Now, Giorgo, I'll see you next year," she whispered, scratching the kitten between the ears before rising gracefully. "The boxes are in the fridge."

Fin followed her to the fridge with a nod, gulping down a question about the origin of her kitten's name – he didn't know if that joke would be taken well by her. He didn't want to risk his luck, as he was beginning to feel genuinely comfortable around her and he allowed himself to let that little flame of attraction he'd felt around her for quite some time burn tentatively. Not that she would ever be interested in someone like him – she was way too intelligent, well educated, rich and attractive to fall for a little cop like him. But allowing himself to dwell on his little dream couldn't be wrong.

Giorgio slowly circled around Rita's legs when she stopped in front of the fridge and opened it, revealing that it was mostly empty, except for a box of eggs, a bottle of champagne, milk, and half a dozen big plastic boxes that occupied most of the space. Fin thought he saw a hint of a blush creep onto Rita's cheeks when she turned her head and admitted: "Lasagna and salads are all I can cook."

A small chuckle escaped him and he just wanted to answer when a loud bang from the street made them jump – obviously some teenagers were playing around with fireworks. Giorgio released a scream and shot through Rita's legs in his desire to hide, throwing her off balance. Fin hurried to grab her by the arms, staggering back a step when she collided with his chest. "Woah there. Got you."

She blinked a few times in surprise, staring up at him with wide eyes, then she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uhm… thanks. Sorry, he's not a fan of fireworks."

"I can tell," Fin replied with a chuckle, feeling warmth rush through his body from the spots where her soft hands were touching his chest. Their faces were so close and he could smell her perfume, a wonderful scent that seemed to draw him towards her… They stared at each other for an eternity, bodies close, their breaths mingling, and he could barely silence the desire to kiss her.

As he studied her, he realised there was something in her eyes, an expression that made him feel like he was looking into a mirror, and before he knew it, she'd risen slightly and their lips collided in a kiss that quickly grew more heated. Fin felt a little light-headed from its intensity as he wrapped his arms around her waist, backing her against the kitchen isle, and Rita sighed against his lips. Her hands ran up his back and she elicited an appreciative noise from him when her fingers scratched the nape of his neck gently. He could barely believe that this was really happening, but none of his dreams about this situation had ever been this realistic, thus this had to be real.

They didn't part until they felt the need to breathe, and Fin couldn't keep himself from murmuring "Wow", an expression that made her smirk in satisfaction as she played with his collar. "Good. I'd hoped for that reaction."

Fin's mouth opened and closed a few times, his mind searching for the right answer, but he couldn't come up with anything – this woman was just incredible. His speechlessness made her chuckle softly and she leaned in to press another kiss on his lips. "We better leave now, Odafin, or we're late for the party. I hope it's clear where you'll get your kiss at midnight," she whispered into his ear suggestively, causing a shiver to rush down his spine, and if he were honest, going to the party was the last thing he wanted to do right now. But he obeyed, running his hand over her hip once before moving towards the fridge and taking out the heavy boxes while Rita got her heels and coat, both of them wearing small smirks on their lips.

They didn't talk in the cab, Rita busy fixing her lipstick, but he didn't mind – it was a comfortable silence, and they exchanged secretive looks from time to time. Upon arriving at the party, Olivia commented on the lipstick traces on Fin's face – he didn't even notice her words, though, too distracted by Rita in this moment.

And while Olivia and Rafael exchanged triumphant grins about a plan having worked out, he thought that he could barely wait for midnight. He had the distant feeling that the next year would have a very good start.


	42. A Chance Meeting

Iggy Tutuola didn't leave my head and barsonaddict and I mused a bit, producing this little drabble :)

I hope you all like it, I'm looking forward to your opinions!

* * *

 **A Chance Meeting**

Glancing at his watch and noting that it was only half an hour until he had to meet Ken, Alejandro and his grandson for lunch, Fin exited the courtroom, glad that he wasn't needed on the stand anymore and the judge had made the lunch break punctually. His grandfather, who had told him he would wait for him outside the courtroom, disliked it when people weren't punctual, claiming that he could die any moment and had no time to waste.

Before he even looked up, he could hear his grandfather's voice, and when his gaze wandered over to the wooden benches along the wall, he actually froze. Iggy Tutuola was sitting there, like he'd expected, a charming smile on his face, obviously telling a story to the person seated next to him – Rita Calhoun, giggling and pushing a curl of her light brown hair behind her ear, cheeks pink.

Fin blinked a few times, needing a moment to realise that this was really happening. It was such an unlikely scenario, but there it was happening, right in front of him.

"Oh, there you are, Odafin! Come here, my boy. Rita, can you believe that this handsome young fella is a grandfather now? Odafin, she told me you know each other, and I just had to ask how. Why don't you ask the beautiful lady to join us for lunch?"

Heat was rising in Fin's cheeks as he walked over to them, his gaze jumping to Rita, and from the twinkle in her green eyes he could tell that she was enjoying this far too much. He was desperately searching for a good reply that would get him out of this. Finally, Rita rescued him by placing her hand on Iggy's forearm gingerly, leaning a little more towards him. "I'm sorry, Mr Tutuola-"

"Iggy, please, dear."

"-Iggy. I'm very sorry, but I have to be in court again in a few minutes. Believe me, I wish that weren't the case."

Her voice was full of politeness and genuine regret, and Iggy frowned, placing his hand over hers. "Then Odafin will just have to take you out for dinner!"  
Fin hurried to open his mouth to tell Iggy that Rita probably was way too busy to go to dinner with him – let alone that he was far from the kind of man that a successful woman like her would date – but Iggy seemed to sense his grandson's answer beforehand and was quicker. "Odafin, you can't let it happen that this wonderful lady has to spend her evening alone. I thought you were joking when you said you're not married, Rita."

Another giggle escaped Rita and Fin could barely believe it – was she blushing? He'd never seen the lawyer like this before, all genuinely amused and relaxed, and he grimly thought that he didn't possess his grandfather's bold charm. It probably was the only reason why she was laughing.

"Come on, boy, don't be shy."

"Grams, I think we need to get goin', Ken and Alejandro are waiting," Fin said in an embarrassed tone, hoping to be able to drag his grandfather away from the scene before it could get any worse for him. Rita Calhoun wasn't the person to which he wanted to appear pathetic to.

Iggy raised an eyebrow and stared at his grandson expectantly, an air of stubborness surrounding him. "Then you better hurry up and figure out a time and place for dinner!"  
"Grams…" Fin grumbled, his cheeks glowing, and he wished the floor would open up underneath him; Rita was chuckling softly, making him think that she would surely tease him about this situation sooner or later, just as a court employee called her case number. She turned to Iggy, leaning in to press a kiss to his weathered cheek.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Iggy. Have a wonderful lunch with your family," she said warmly, then gathered her bag and the notes she must have studied before Iggy chatted her up, and stood up gracefully. "You know where my office is, Odafin. See you tonight."

She winked at Fin before turning around and heading towards the courtroom, an extra sway in her hips – Fin couldn't help but stare after her, needing a moment to process what had just happened. Had she really suggested he should pick her up for dinner?

"Boy, you sure can be glad that she knows what she wants while you were getting your tongue in a twist. An incredible woman, a bit like your grandmother," Iggy said, ripping Fin from his thoughts, and stood up slowly, patting his grandson's arm. Fin was surprised by the casual comparison – his grandfather rarely spoke of his late wife, finding it hard to be without her even after so many years.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed quietly. "Doesn't put up with any shit, that's for sure."

"Well, then her offer speaks for you. Don't let her slip through your fingers," Iggy said with a soft smile, placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder as they walked towards the elevator together, and Fin found himself curious about what would happen if he showed up at Rita's office tonight. He was certainly ready to find out.


	43. Coming Home

Inspired by a prompt found on Tumblr

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions! :)

* * *

 **Coming Home**

Rita heard the front door open and close gently and smiled when Giorgio meowed, lifting his head and gazing over to the door leading to the hallway from his position on her lap. Taking off her glasses and putting them to the side with the file she'd been reading in, she found herself thinking how wonderful the sound of Fin coming home was. When he worked a hard case and couldn't come to see her, she found herself unable to concentrate, constantly hoping to hear him, and sometimes it intimidated her how used she'd gotten to him.

But on the other hand, it was also just so wonderful to have someone to cuddle into, to laugh with, to bicker with.

"Hey baby!" Fin entered the living room, grinning at her, and Rita bit her bottom lip, her smile widening when she saw the two pizza cartons and the bouquet of colourful tulips he was holding. "It's Friday, so I thought we should treat ourselves to some pizza and trashy Hallmark movies. Oh, and these are for you. Because I love you."

He put the cartons down on the coffee table and then handed her the flowers, an affectionate expression on his face. Rita's heart jumped, like it always did when he did or said something sweet that made her feel like she was on the top of the world. "Thank you, Fin."

Taking the flowers, she cupped his cheek with her free hand and kissed him slowly and tenderly, trying to express how thankful she was and just how much she loved these small gestures.

"Everything for you, baby," he whispered back, pecking her lips another time before pulling back, scratching Giorgio between the ears shortly. "Let me get a vase for them."

"Can you bring some wine, too?"

"White?"

Rita hummed in affirmation and inhaled the sweet scent of the tulips while Fin was in the kitchen, getting a vase with water and then a bottle of wine and two glasses. After arranging the flowers in the vase carefully – Fin opened the wine in the meantime – she cuddled into his side, one pizza carton on their laps, Giorgio purring against her thigh.

There was barely anything else in the world that could make her feel more content than Fin wrapping his arm around her and revealing that he'd gotten her favourite pizza.


	44. To Make It Better

Prompt by barsonaddict: Calhola; Fin has a generally bad day and Rita plans something to cheer him up. Smutty or not, you decide

Here we go, I hope you like it! :)

* * *

 **To Make It Better**

"Fuck! Fucking hell, shit, what the hell!"

Rita jumped at the loud, pain-filled curses that broke the silence moments after hearing Fin enter the house and she couldn't hold back a sigh – she just knew that Giorgio had placed one of his toys in front of the door once again. Normally, Fin was weirdly calm about almost breaking his neck, but today she already knew that something was off. They'd met for lunch, and he'd been late and pissed because of a perp that had caused mayhem in the precinct. Then, while they'd been eating, Ken had called to cancel their weekend lunch because his whole family had caught a virus.

These circumstances had brought his mood to a low, and Rita hadn't known what to do, and his current continued cursing brought her to the assumption that his day had only gotten worse.

"Baby, if Giorgio puts that fucking toy there one more time I'll throw it away!"

With a sigh, Rita put her book away and got up from the couch, mumbling a quick apology to Duchess and Giorgio, who'd cuddled up to her earlier. The dog and the kitten both looked disappointed but she was more worried about her boyfriend in that moment, so she ignored it, though with a light pull in her chest. Hell, she was getting soft.

"Fin, are you alright?"

"No," he grumbled with a dark expression as he pushed his shoes off, only briefly glancing up to her when she entered the hallway, as if he didn't want to hit her with the glare that was fixed on his face. "Had to go dumpster diving today. As if this day hasn't been shitty enough already. I gotta grab a shower and then a big drink."

"I think I know something better," Rita offered without hesitation, stepping closer to take his forearm, but he pulled back with an almost pained and apologetic expression.

"Baby, I'm stinky, don't get too close. You feel like it's okay now, but tomorrow, when your favourite Burberry sweater reeks like old fish you'll strangle me."

"You're almost as dramatic as Rafael. Come on, Fin, I know just the right thing for you now."

Ignoring his earlier comment, she laced their fingers together and she pulled him towards the stairs, smiling enigmatically when he muttered a question about what she had in mind.

"Just something to help you come down and relax after the hard day you had."

Fin didn't protest again, probably because he knew that it would be useless, and allowed her to lead him up onto the second floor and into her big master bathroom. After giving him a soft smile, she turned the taps of her big bathtub and it started to fill with warm water, steam rising from the surface. While pouring some of her expensive bubble bath into the rising water, she glanced over her shoulder. "You may take your clothes off, Detective. I'll throw them in the washing machine while you get comfortable."

Gesturing at the bathtub, she got some of the candles from her last quality time bath and placed them at their usual positions; Fin sighed, doubting that a bath would work on him, but nonetheless hurried to undress – he was too exhausted to argue. While Rita vanished into the laundry room, he climbed into the almost filled tub and sunk into the warm water, barely able to suppress a sigh. He wouldn't admit it in front of his girlfriend, but he could feel at least the worst tension slip away and the vanilla scent of the bubble bath was quite pleasing.

"This always works for me," Rita said with a smirk upon returning and she switched the small music box in the corner on, giving him a onceover while soft jazz music started to play. "How are you feeling?"

"It's not exactly hard for things to get better after this day, but gotta admit that this is better than digging through a dumpster."

Rita's smirk widened and she reached up to open the loose bun she'd been wearing her hair in, her light brown curls cascading over her shoulders. "How about I help you to relax even more?"

A seductive spark in her green eyes made anticipation rush through Fin when she pulled her sweater over her head, throwing it onto the ground carelessly, her jeans quickly following.

"I won't object, baby," he replied with a chuckle when she threw him a questioning glance, his eyes following her every move as she proceeded to remove her underwear. Even though he knew every inch of her, every little mark and freckle, he still once again let his gaze glide over her appreciatively, taking in her beauty.

"I'll make you forget about your horrible day," she whispered softly, leaning down to cup his cheek and kiss him while stepping into the bathtub.

Fin had no doubt that she would succeed, and her ability to lift him up, in whatever way that might be, as just another point on the long list of reasons why he loved Rita like he'd never loved someone before in his life.


	45. Valentine's Day

Prompt by motherbearof03: How about some fluffy romantic Valentines Day Calhola? Question is: does anyone know?

I'm always in for fluff, so here we go. I hope you like it :)

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

Odafin Tutuola was well aware of the weird glances his colleagues threw him as he hummed to himself while shutting off his computer and putting on his coat, ready to leave the office for the day. And admittingly, it wasn't like him to display such a chipper mood at work, but frankly, he didn't care about what they were thinking – he was just happy that his plan for Valentine's Day was working just fine.

Normally, he wasn't one for the big gestures or coming up with romantic stuff, had never been, but this year, he felt ready to try something new. This year, though nobody knew, everything was different.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be leaving work early to prepare a nice evening for himself and his girlfriend, Rita Calhoun, he would have laughed and ignored them, but now that was his reality. Life sometimes took funny ways and produced unlikely matches, but Fin wasn't one to question that – sometimes, opposites attracted.

Checking his phone and typing a quick 'Okay baby, I'll wait for you at home' as a reply to Rita informing him that she wouldn't be home punctually due to an unexpected meeting and paperwork, he walked over to the break room. That did fit into his time schedule quite well, as he had to buy some ingredients for the dinner and would be able to do so without pressure now.

"Hey Fin, what did you buy those flowers for?"

Fin almost rolled his eyes at Carisi's nosy behaviour when he took the big bouquet of tulips from the vase he'd stored them in since lunch break; surely it hadn't been the smartest move to have the flowers at the precinct, but he doubted that his colleagues would be able to get much information from a bouquet. Rita and him had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now, until they'd figured out if there would be any conflict of interest at work, and somehow they just found it relaxing that nobody knew, that nobody could judge them.

"None of your business, man. I'm gone, see you tomorrow," he replied curtly and walked out of the squad room, smirking to himself.

After a short stint to the grocery store, Fin took a cab to Rita's townhouse on the Upper East Side and let himself in with the keys, being greeted instantly by a meow from Giorgio, her kitten.

"Hey Georgie. You gonna help me cook for our lady? Or are you just hanging around because you know I'll feed you?" Fin asked with a chuckle as the kitten followed him into the kitchen, watching as he put his purchases down and put the flowers in a vase to place on the dining table. Maybe it should have felt weird for him to be so comfortable in a place that he usually would have considered way too fancy for him, unachievable with the salary of a detective, but by now he was spending most of his time here instead of in his own apartment, and it just felt right. Probably only because this was Rita's place, her scent hanging in the air, her personal touch everywhere.

Two hours of cooking and preparing the dining table went by faster than anticipated, and before he knew it, Fin heard the front door being unlocked and Rita's heels clicked on the polished wooden floor. Moving hastily, he lit the candles on the dining table seconds before she appeared in the doorway, her green eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, wow…"

"Hey baby," Fin said with a satisfied grin, taking in her expression, and stepped closer to kiss her. "Surprise."

"I'm definitely surprised. Did I forget something? Your birthday? My birthday?"

A little bit of excitement was swinging in her voice and her eyes gleamed with curiosity and wonder when she stepped closer, putting her bag down on the kitchen isle before stepping closer to inspect the pots and pans on the stove. Fin chuckled, finding her absolutely adorable, and gently placed his hands on her waist, maneuvering her over to the dining table.

"Stop being so nosy, Counselor. It's Valentine's Day, and I thought we could have a nice evening with food, wine and cuddling on the couch with your favourite movie."

"Valentine's Day? I totally forgot about that… I didn't know we would do something!" Rita exclaimed guiltily when she sunk down on her chair, and Fin leaned down to peck her lips.

"S'okay baby, it was spontaneous. And you being here with me is the best you can give me, seriously."

He could see how her cheeks started to glow a little, causing him to smirk in satisfaction before he turned to the stove and started to prepare two plates with the food he'd cooked.

"Thank you, Fin. It smells amazing. And I'm sure it'll taste good, too."

"All this early praise. Madam, your dinner is served."

They laughed together as he placed the plate in front of her with a mocked bow, put his own plate down and poured the wine. "You're such a dork, Odafin."

"That's what turns you on all the time, baby," he teased skilfully, and their eyes met across the table for a long moment, full of adoration, then they clinked their wine glasses together. "To us."

"To us, and a nice evening that'll once again make me admire how you're still not sick and tired of watching Legally Blonde with me."

Another smirk passed between them, and Fin gently laced their fingers together, running his thumb over her soft skin. "I'll never get tired of spending time with you, baby."


	46. Secret Valentine

When I wrote the last drabble for motherbearof03, I also had this idea, but it didn't fit the prompt.

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Secret Valentine**

Rita Calhoun stepped off the elevator and briskly strode through the entry area of her law firm's office, nodding at a few people who came past her. Her assistant rose from her desk in front of Rita's office dutifully, smiling cheerily as if she didn't notice Rita's slightly grumpy expression, which only got worse at her greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Calhoun, and happy Valentine's Day. Mr Barba called to confirm your meeting tomorrow, and asked me to tell you that Mrs Barba expects your presence at lunch on Saturday."

Rita mumbled a few quick words of gratitude and then closed her office door behind her, releasing a breath. All this hype about Valentine's Day was horribly annoying in her eyes, and she wondered why her assistant insisted on greeting her like that every year, despite the knowledge that Rita thought that the 14th of February had become another holiday devoted to commerce and materialism. She would just stay in her office where she was safe from all that humbug…

Just when she'd taken off her coat, Rita's gaze landed on her desk, and what she saw there made her freeze in surprise. Next to her usual snack plate with fruits and the mail stood a huge bouquet of tulips, her favourite flowers. The colourful arrangement spread a sweet scent in her office and was a bright blotch in the room where mild beige and coffee tones dominated, making the flowers stand out even more.

Curiosity pushed away her surprise after a good minute, and Rita stepped closer, discovering a card upon inspecting the bouquet. By now her heart was beating faster, and her fingers were shaking a little when she took the card and opened it.

 _Thinking of you and your lovely smile every day – A secret admirer_

For a short moment, the skeptic part of Rita, the one that remembered all the horrible dates and the repeated declaration of men that she was intimidating in her success, not the right person for a relationship, firmly believed that this was a hoax. Yes, it just had to be, someone was making fun of her, amused by the thought that Rita Calhoun hoped that there was someone out there who hadn't immediately backed away to protect their own ego once they noticed her strong personality. Out there, someone was laughing out loud at the thought that she assumed there was someone out there who fancied her.

But then she told herself to quit the pessimistic thinking, and Rita straightened her back. No, she honestly didn't know anyone who would do such a thing just for fun. While Rafael liked to have a laugh on her behalf, this wasn't his style; there were some things that they both considered to be off limits.

Which only left one option: she really had a secret admirer out there. Someone was seeing her worthy of attention, and that someone must have been around her for a significant amount of time that they had caught one of her rare smiles.

She couldn't deny that her heart was beating a little faster, her eyes gliding over the words on the card again and again. Her mood suddenly was a lot better, her still strong annoyance about all the pink decorations and kitschy stuff everywhere overshadowed by excitement.

Maybe her assistant had memorised the delivery service, and she would be able to find out through the company who'd sent the flowers.

But for now, Rita decided to keep her curiosity under control and enjoy the sweet thrill of secrecy.

And at a certain precinct across Manhattan, a certain Detective was leaning back in his chair with a small smile, glad that he'd taken the leap. Maybe soon he would have the courage to openly express his admiration of her, but for now he was more than content with being her secret valentine.


	47. Teasing

Prompt by teyamarra: "Stop it! It tickles!"

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Teasing**

Fin groaned unwillingly when he felt something soft against his neck, ripping him from his slumber, and he turned around in an attempt to ignore the feeling of hair brushing against him. Upon him shifting under the blankets, the feeling disappeared, and he had almost fallen asleep again when the hairs suddenly brushed against him again.

"Baby," he mumbled under his breath, pressing his face deeper into his pillow. He wasn't ready to get to up just yet, and not even his gorgeous girlfriend could change something about that.

The tickling feeling didn't stop, though, and Fin groaned again. "Baby, stop it. It tickles."

Rita didn't answer, though, as she usually would have, and the tickling only got worse... "Baby!"

Fin almost jumped when something furry pressed up against him from one moment to the other and purred deeply – that definitely wasn't Rita.  
Grabbing over his shoulder, he lifted the kitten with one hand and set him on his chest as he turned onto his back, the big green eyes looking at him pleadingly. "Giorgio, what is it?"

Giorgio meowed lightly, and Fin sighed – why did he even bother to ask? It was clear what Giorgio wanted.

Forcing himself to get up, he pulled his pyjama pants on and lifted the kitten into his arms, walking to the floor below to look into Rita's office. She was typing away busily, already dressed impeccably even for a Sunday, and he caught himself thinking that he would never get used to seeing her with her hair in a messy bun, wearing jeans and a sweater – all designer, of course. "Baby, you forgot to feed Giorgio again."

She glanced up, pushing her glasses up her nose, and seemed distracted by the sight of him, half-naked and holding her fur baby, at least for a moment. Then she smiled apologetically, stopping her typing for a moment. "Sorry, Fin, I got up at five a.m. and didn't think about putting food into his bowl that early. Did he wake you up again?"

"Of course he did. It's weekend, woman, you don't get up at five to work, dammit! Do I have to cuff you to the bed to get you to stay there like any normal person does on weekends?" Fin ranted without thinking twice about his words, and he almost took a step backwards when he saw Rita raising her eyebrow in surprise. You really didn't want to mess with her.

Accepting that the end of his days had come, he watched as she took her glasses off and rose from her chair slowly and elegantly. Her voice was calm when she spoke, but he knew better than to underestimate her. "You realise that I have a lot of important work to do, Odafin? I can't let you just utter these kinds of suggestions without telling me what you're going to do with me once you've cuffed me."

Fin gulped hard, and it required an embarrassingly high amount of concentration to keep the dirty thoughts at bay – this woman would be the death of him one day. His mouth was dry, his mind blank, and he could feel the opportunity slip away when Rita smirked teasingly. "I'll let you think about that. Feed Giorgio and come back when you've come up with something."

She brushed her hip against him on purpose while passing him to get one of her law books from the shelf, and Fin took a deep breath to fight the rush going through him, leaving the room grumbling: "Damn siren."


	48. Fights

Prompt by barsonaddict: "Don't touch me. We're fighting."

I hope you enjoy it :) I also wrote an angsty alternative, if you happen to be interested in that!

* * *

 **Fights**

Rita hated Fin.

She hated how he was looking at her, barely able to keep himself from grinning, and she knew that he was thinking that she looked adorable with the almost childish pout she had on her face, arms crossed in front of her chest, the cause for their current argument still standing on the coffee table.

"Baby, you're really going to be pissy with me because of a joke?"

"You didn't sound like you were joking!" Rita shot back stubbornly, glaring at him, and Fin reached out to touch her forearm, sighing when she stepped back to avoid his hand. "Don't touch me, Odafin! We're fighting!"

Fin sighed again, seriously trying to understand why she wasn't happy, but he had to admit that he was failing. "Baby... they're just shoes."

"JUST SHOES?"

He jumped, and for a moment he thought that she was going to slap him – he definitely shouldn't have said that. Rita lifted the cream-coloured shoe box from the coffee table, holding it almost as gently as she usually held Giorgio. "They're Louboutins, Odafin! They're a lifestyle!"

Opening his mouth, Fin wanted to repeat his argument that she already had about twenty pairs of shoes from that particular designer, adding to the several other dozens residing in her giant walk-in closet, but she lifted her hand, already anticipating his words. "Fin, I'm not telling you that you already have a hundred baseball cards when you get yourself another one."

They stared at each other for a long moment, eyes slightly narrowed, but then Fin couldn't hold himself together anymore. A grin breaking out on his face, he leaned in to kiss her cheek before she had the chance to move away. "C'me here, baby. I love you. You're cute when you pout and your shoe addiction is worrying but charming. Don't wanna fight because of that."

She tried to keep her glare up, but his attitude was infectious, and the corners of her lips twitched into a smirk as she looked at him, saying sheepishly: "Just wait until you see what I'm wearing with them."

With her smirk widening, Rita leaned in to place a kiss below his ear, adding teasingly in a hot whisper: "Nothing."


	49. Overcome

Alternative ending to "48 - Fights"

I hope you all like it :)

* * *

 **Overcome**

Rita hated Fin.

She hated how he was looking at her, barely able to keep himself from grinning, and she knew that he was thinking that she looked adorable with the almost childish pout she had on her face, arms crossed in front of her chest, the cause for their current argument still standing on the coffee table.

"Baby, you're really going to be pissy with me because of a joke?"

"You didn't sound like you were joking!" Rita shot back stubbornly, glaring at him, and Fin reached out to touch her forearm, sighing when she stepped back to avoid his hand. "Don't touch me, Odafin! We're fighting!"

Fin sighed again, seriously trying to understand why she wasn't happy, but he had to admit that he was failing. "Baby... they're just shoes."

"JUST SHOES?"

He jumped, and for a moment he thought that she was going to slap him - he definitely shouldn't have said that. Rita lifted the cream-coloured shoe box from the coffee table, holding it almost as gently as she usually held Giorgio. "They're Louboutins, Odafin! They're a lifestyle!"

Opening his mouth, Fin wanted to repeat his argument that she already had about twenty pairs of shoes from that particular designer, adding to the several other dozens residing in her giant walk-in closet, but she lifted her hand, already anticipating his words. "Fin, I'm not telling you that you already have a hundred baseball cards when you get yourself another one."

"Well, at least you don't have to compete with them for space, baby," Fin argued, referring to the space issues in the closet they'd had a fight about just the previous weekend. The closet was big, but she had an inhuman amount of clothes as well, and Fin could barely fit any of his own clothes into it. And now she was buying more stuff to occupy space that he'd been hoping to get a bit of for himself. It made him wonder if she was ready at all to let him in, even though those were the kinds of thoughts he'd been trying to avoid. Fin wouldn't even be angry with her, if he was honest – they were both so used to living alone that it was a struggle to get used to having someone around again.

But he'd asked her if it was okay if he left some spare clothes at hers, he'd told her that she would set the pace and could tell him when they were moving too fast for her liking. And thus he couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't been honest with him, something they'd promised to be.  
His words made Rita pause, and she deflated almost immediately, the air between them changing. From one minute to the other, their semi-serious squabbling about something trivial turned into something that could really threaten the peace in their relationship. "Fin..."

"Baby... do you want me to stay here this often at all? I thought you'd be honest with me."

She gulped hard, still clinging to the shoe box, and his heart clenched when he saw tears rising in her green eyes. Stepping closer, he was relieved that she let him touch her this time, and he pulled her into his arms when she whispered shakily: "I'm sorry, I just... it's so difficult... it's not because of you, I just... I want you here, Fin, I just feel like I suck at being your girlfriend."

"Baby... it takes time, you don't suck... well, you do..."

A dirty grin flashed over his features and Rita poked his side, hard, though she laughed lightly, the sound muffled by his shoulder.

"We need time to get used to it, I know you're a perfectionist but this just can't work from minute one, and that's okay. We gotta work, but I'm sure we'll make it," he said calmly, running his hands up and down her back, and she started to relax into him. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," she whispered back, obviously inhaling his scent, and they just stood there for some time, holding each other close. "And the shoes are for the next time you take me on a date."

"I'm taking you out?"

She leaned back a little, playing with the collar of his t shirt with a small smile. "Yes. We're going to our favourite restaurant next Saturday evening, to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Fin raised his eyebrow in confusion, though he had no objections at all to spending an evening out with her.

"Yeah. Just celebrate. Without a reason. We need to be spoiled," Rita said, her breath brushing against his lips before she kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	50. Highscore Mysteries

Yey, new Calhola! I can't believe this is already the 50th drabble for these two.

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Highscore Mysteries**

Due to his job, mysteries were no stranger to Fin Tutuola, and he thought that he was quite skilled at solving them.  
But there were ones even he had to surrender to, and that bugged him immensely, especially since the current mystery involved something that he found quite important: his Final Fantasy high score.

A new player had suddenly been created on his game, and they'd crushed his scores on all levels so far.

It was literally impossible, since nobody except him and Rita had the opportunity to access the console – he counter Giorgio and Duchess out since he didn't assume that the cat and dog had any interest in it – and so the solution should have been easy to find.

However, it had been two weeks, and the new scores of player 'NAME' kept appearing whenever he had the time to start playing – which was a lot lately, to his disappointment (a completely new feeling for him in that context), as Rita was busy with a high profile murder case and spent a worryingly high amount of time working, no matter if she was in her office or at home.

The thought that someone, a stranger, had access to their home... it was quite impossible, concerning Rita's alarm system was up to date, regularly checked on and always activated.

And yet the mysterious player couldn't be from the inside.

It was an enigma that seemed impossible to solve, like a room locked on the inside, the murder weapon and murderer yet disappearing without a trace... His reputation as a good investigator was on the line, especially since Amanda had found out about it and had started spreading the story in the precinct.

The Upper East Side Playstation Ghost.

Two weeks had passed since the first appearance of the scores, and he still hadn't found a single clue. He was only another crushed score away from hiring a CSU tech to take fingerprints.

Slowly but surely, the nagging questions started to occupy his mind so much that he couldn't sleep properly anymore. Sometimes he couldn't fall asleep in the first place, sometimes he woke up around 5 am, listening to Rita's calm breathing and wondering if someone was capable of getting into the townhouse.

A few days later, he woke with a start in the middle of the night, ripped from slumber by a dream about a dark shadow moving through the house and then attacking his Playstation.

As soon as his heart rate had slowed a bit, he glanced to the side and realised that Rita wasn't lying next to him anymore, and his worry spiked once again. What if someone had gotten into the house and when she went to investigate they hurt her?!

Nothing kept him in bed anymore in that moment, and he didn't even bother not to try and be careful while sliding off the mattress so he wouldn't wake Duchess and Giorgio. Maybe his retired police dog would help him in that situation.

As if she was sensing his tension, the dog followed him when he grabbed his service gun from the drawer in the corner of the big bedroom and moved towards the stairs as quietly as possible, knowing by now where the old, polished wooden floors and stairs would creak and where he could move without making a sound. When he came past the first floor, where Rita had her home office and guest rooms, he could already see white light from the TV flicker on the cream-coloured walls. Muted sounds reached his ears and he could see Duchess perk hers from the corner of his eyes when they descended the last flight of stairs; apart from the odd sounds, the townhouse was creepily quiet.

Gripping his gun tighter, he made his way towards the big, open doorway leading into the living room, staying in the shadows, and raised his gun when he suddenly heard loud curses. Glancing around the corner cautiously, his sleepy brain expected the worst, and he braced himself inwardly for a fight.

"Get the fuck out of my way you stupid… ugh!" Rita rambled, her fingers dancing over the controller furiously, and Fin lowered his gun while staring at his girlfriend, his jaw dropping. Her sleep-tousled hair up in a bun, her silk kimono over her pyjamas, she was fighting a character in Fin's game, so focused on the screen that she didn't notice Fin's and Duchess' presence at all, and Fin wondered if the step through the doorway had thrown him into a parallel universe. There was just no way that his girlfriend, who'd never shown much interest in his hobby besides using a contact to get him a special edition of a game, was sitting there, playing with such skill that he knew that this couldn't be the first time.

It took some time until he managed to get over the shock, and he put his gun down, releasing a breath.

"Baby? It's 3 a.m. and you got court tomorrow?" he asked, unable to keep his confused tone from his voice, and Rita almost missed a crucial point in her attack when she heard his voice and jumped.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the screen with the expression of someone who'd just been caught stealing the cookies, she cleared her throat and said: "It helps me cope with the stress. I'm sorry, I can stop if you don't want me playing with your…"

"No, no, baby, it's okay, I was just… well… surprised. You never showed any interest in gaming, which was fine, and now I realise that you were the ghost who smashed all my scores."

He came over to the couch and sat down next to her, placing his gun on the coffee table after putting the safety on, and Rita threw it a short glance while continuing the game. "I thought someone was breaking in all these nights and that they got you tonight."

"Maybe you should give your badge back, Sergeant. You had weeks to figure it out, and you didn't suspect me once?" she teased him lightly. "Though you probably didn't think a woman could beat you."

"Baby, I'm hurt. I know you can whip my ass in almost every field. I just didn't think you would be interested in making it a stress relief, you always seem more into sports or shopping or reading."

"Couldn't do shopping, my shoe closet is close to exploding," she answered matter of factly, and Fin could only nod – the amount of shoes, or clothes in general, that this woman owned was crazy. "And so one night I tried your game. After some nights I started to get better and since it worked to distract me, I simply continued. Well, until tonight."

Fin wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "You sound as if you have to stop now."

"Well, I…"

"I got no problem with you playing my game, baby. I just want you to play it at a time where you're not supposed to be resting your workaholic ass."

She mumbled something sounding like 'Yes, Sir' and Fin smirked, gesturing at the TV screen. "Now, baby, do you need a second player?"


	51. Paradise

Inspired by a scenario barsonaddict and I came up :)

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Paradise**

Fin sighed in satisfaction when he took a sip of his ice-cold lemonade and leaned back in his cushions, letting his gaze wander over his three fishing rods before it focused on the small group of tropical islands a few miles away. The ocean was a perfectly calm mirror of turquoise water, the sight from the yacht making him think that he was in paradise. This had to be the best vacation he'd ever had – though that wasn't due to the place he was in.

Hearing a light splashing, he turned his head and watched how his girlfriend climbed back on board with a small smile on his face.

"Had a good swim, baby?"

Pulling her damp hair up into a messy bun and slipping a kimono over her bikini, Rita trailed over to him with a smirk.

"The water is wonderful. You should come in, too," she answered softly, running her hands over his shoulders and neck caressingly before leaning down to kiss him. He hadn't seen her so relaxed in a long time, and it made him more relaxed as well. She'd been taking on one big case after the other, she had definitely needed this vacation.

"Hm, I'm not that much into swimming, y'know. I'm happy doing the fishing for dinner."

"Not even when I… let's say… embrace the privacy of this secluded place?" Rita asked with a seductive tone in her voice, her breath tickling his ear, and Fin chuckled as a tingle rushed down his spine.

"You got good arguments. I guess I can't say no to that."

"I knew that," she whispered with a triumphant tone and took the lemonade glass from him to take a sip before shrugging the kimono off her shoulders again. "This is the best vacation ever. Thank you for convincing me to take this trip, Odafin. I really needed this. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Fin smiled and pulled her into his arms, the naughtiness of their earlier banter forgotten for a moment. "I'm glad you agreed. Missed you loads lately."

They kissed tenderly, looking each other into the eyes for a long moment, then Rita pecked his lips. "Time to catch up on what we missed, I guess."

"I'll get my swim shorts."

Rita smirked and tugged at the front of his shirt. "You won't need them, Sergeant."


	52. Saturday Surprises

Finally another Calhola drabble, and I got another idea plotted out :)

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Saturday Surprises**

Fin Tutuola glared at the little pile of paperwork that crowded his desk and even spilled onto the keyboard of his laptop and grumbled curses under his breath, adding another half dozen of activities that he could have done today instead of fighting his way through these reports on a Saturday. This really was a big downside of his promotion to Sergeant – more paperwork, more hours to tackle it… and more reading of reports from officers working with SVU. He felt like he should start awarding prices for the worst grammar or the most typos.

Running a hand over his face, he tried not to think about how he could have been in the park with Ken, Alejandro and Jaden right now, having a picnic, playing ball and enjoying the warm feeling whenever his precious grandson tried to say pop-pop to him. Ice cream, laughter, summer sun…

"Fuck," he grumbled as he realised that his mug was empty and got up, welcoming the opportunity to get away from his desk, but just as he wanted to head to the break room, he saw a person whose presence surprised him extremely.

"Calhoun?"

The lawyer stopped short, and even with the big designer sunglasses on her nose he could tell that she had the expression of a child that had been caught with its fingers in the cookie jar. She wore jeans – a piece of clothing he'd secretly thought she didn't own – a loose top and shoes that were usually worn by the people who owned big ass yachts and tried to appear maritim.

No matter how much her look screamed 'time off', the thick folder in her hand betrayed the picture.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sipping martinis on some investment banker's yacht? Don't tell me you're here because of work," he said in a teasing tone, a grin taking the place of his shocked expression, and Rita frowned at him, straightening her back to regain her dignity.

"There are quite a few things about your assumptions about how I spend my leisure time that are fundamentally wrong, Sergeant. I don't drink martinis. Furthermore, I don't need anyone to have access to a yacht – I got my own."

"Of course you do," Fin shot back with a chuckle, then gestured at the folder. "You didn't deny you're here for work, though. Seriously, it's Saturday, you're your own boss, what's wrong with you?"

"I may be my own boss, but I got employees to pay."

A hint of annoyance was audible in her voice, signaling him that he'd gone a tiny bit too far, and he mumbled an apology before asking: "Can I do anything for you? I'm the one in charge today."

Rita took her sunglasses off and raised the folder a little with the other hand.

"I only wanted to put this on Lieutenant Benson's desk. I wrote her an email concerning this. One of my interns informed me that there's an academic at NYU Law that harrasses female students, and they're joining forces to get an investigation started. I'm representing them. All information I gathered is in here, I just wanted to make sure she has it by Monday morning, so I came here to drop it before I go on my sailing trip. I do know how to take time off, y'know. I just prefer to have my work done beforehand"

"Sorry, Calhoun. I seriously meant no offense," Fin said, cursing his quick tongue while raising his hand in an offer to take the folder from her, and a small smile curled her lips when she handed it to him.

"Almost none taken. I just wished you'd had made the effort of actually getting to know me a bit more before making assumptions."

The playful gleam in her beautiful green eyes rendered Fin speechless, and his brain seemed to slow down – was she flirting with him?

However, before he could even think about what he could say that would express his sincere interest in getting to know the private Rita Calhoun, loud child laughter broke the spell that seemed to have connected them in this moment. "Pop-pop!"

Fin blinked, then turned, his heart jumping in joy – Ken and Alejandro were coming down the hallway towards them, pushing Jaden in his stroller. The boy was waving and beaming when he saw him, and Fin's face lit up. "Jaden, my boy, what are you doing here, huh?"

"Hey dad, surprise."

"We thought we'd bring you some ice cream to make the work more endurable," Alejandro explained, raising a bag from the ice cream parlour around the corner while Ken hugged his father.

"Just what I needed," Fin said with a big grin, taking the bag while noticing how Rita stepped back a little, almost awkwardly, trying not to disturb the moment. "Oh, Rita Calhoun, that's my son Ken, his husband Alejandro and Jaden, my grandson."

"I'm sorry we disturbed your conversation."

Ken politely nodded at her, but Rita made a dismissive gesture, though Fin thought he could see some tension in her shoulders – she looked like she wanted to run away, at least that was his impression. In that moment, he couldn't help but remember how indifferent she'd been back when Amanda had newborn Jesse at work with her. Did Rita Calhoun feel uncomfortable around children? Though it didn't seem like Jaden was the one she wanted to get away from; in fact, she seemed to be unable to meet Fin's eyes, and if he would have to guess, he would say that she was embarrassed.

He'd never seen her like this before, but then he'd also never seen her flirt before either.

"Oh, it's okay, I just wanted to leave anyway. Thank you for handling the folder, Sergeant. Have a good weekend."

She flashed them a quick smile before leaving the squad room suspiciously quickly; Fin's gaze followed her, and he was so focused on Rita's back that he didn't notice how Ken and Alejandro exchanged knowing smirks – little did he know that the two had seen more than he thought, and they felt sorry for having interrupted this (obviously) first attempt of flirting.

"Eat your ice cream before it melts, dad. By the way, is Olivia's number still the same? I've been meaning to ask her if she has some of Noah's old clothes and toys that she could give us," Ken said innocently while his husband tried not to smirk too obviously.

Time for them to get nosy and find out more about what was going on between Fin and this Rita Calhoun.


	53. Unfounded Worries

I felt like having some grandpa Fin :)

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **Unfounded Worries**

Fin clutched the grocery bag tighter as he hurried up the stairs to Rita's townhouse, finishing his keys from the pocket of his jeans. Rita and him were babysitting Jaden this afternoon so Ken and Alejandro could have a relaxed shopping tour. However, Fin had completely forgotten that Rita wasn't the kind of person to have any kind of child-friendly beverages or snacks at home, and so he'd went to the grocery store to grab Jaden's favourites.

Well, though not without reassuring himself several times that Rita would be okay for the half hour of being alone with Jaden, until she'd almost pushed him out the door in annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't trust her when she said that she would be okay, that she'd spent much time with her nieces and her goddaughter when they'd been toddlers, but he still had sped through the task. Rita and Jaden hadn't been alone before, and he didn't want to risk anything.

He unlocked the front door after a record time of shopping. "Guess what Pop-Pop brought, Jaden! Your favourite juice!"

Stopping short, he realised that it was weirdly quiet, but then he heard Rita's voice exclaiming in confusion: "Jaden? Where are you?"

Fin's heart stopped beating for a second, and he almost dropped the grocery bag when a horrible thought flashed through his mind. Had his worst fear actually come true?

"Jaden! Make a noise, sweetie! Where are you?"

His legs felt like jelly when he moved towards the living room, where Rita's voice was coming from, and he walked in on her checking every nook and cranny. "Rita? What's going on? Where's Jaden?"

She briefly glanced up at him, shrugging weirdly indifferently. "I have no idea."

"What do you mean, you have no idea where my grandson is?" he asked, working hard not to raise his voice but stay calm. "Did you _lose_ him? You were supposed to watch him!"

"I am!" Rita shot back in a slightly exasperated tone, as if she couldn't understand why he had trouble to stay calm.

"Doesn't look like it, since you got no clue where he is!"

"Relax, Fin. He'll come out eventually, especially when he starts craving cookies. Yeah, cookies."

He was about to completely lose it about her smirk when they heard a giggle coming from the direction of the kitchen, and Rita immediately sneaked over, opened one of the lower cupboards and laughed. "I found you! I won!"

Jaden giggled loudly when she lifted him up and turned around her own axis with him once, chuckling in amusement. Fin stared at them with wide eyes and open mouth, needing an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise that they'd just been playing hide and seek. Nothing had actually gone wrong, and he was damn glad that Rita didn't seem to have completely noticed what he'd thought had happened when she'd been busy searching.

It had been just a game, and he was an idiot, obviously.

"I heard Rita say cookies, Jaden. You did too, right? How good I bought some for us!"

He pecked a soft kiss on Rita's cheek when he joined them in the kitchen, then unpacked the grocery bag and waved the pack of cookies in the air., ready to forget what had just happened, along with his unfounded worries.


	54. Interruption

Warning: slightly sexy times, but still T.

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Interruption**

A giggle, fueled by the liquor she'd had earlier this evening, left Rita's mouth when Fin dropped her onto her bed, a mischievous grin on his face.

If someone had told her earlier that a nightcap on her own after a hard day would end up as a hook up with a cop that she occasionally worked with, she would have laughed – but here she was. And she cared less than she probably should.

She helped him push her dress down until it got caught at her hips, and a seductive smirk curled her lips when he took the time to let his gaze wander up her body appreciatively.

"Like what you see?" she asked, unbuckling his belt, and Fin smirked back.

"Very much."

Their lips collided in a heated kiss before he let his mouth wander over her neck to her shoulders and down to her bra, leaving a little mark here and there. A delighted moan escaped Rita when he focused his attention on her breasts, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, briefly tracing the lines of ink on her ribcage while one hand sneaked down her stomach and between her legs…

A demanding meow close to them destroyed the atmosphere of passion within a second.

His head still between her breasts, Fin glanced to the side in confusion, meeting the green eyes of a small, fluffy grey-striped kitten. "Huh."

"Giorgio, go away," Rita said in frustration, but Giorgio didn't move a single inch, just continued to stare at them with his head cocked as if he was curious, sitting just a bit away from the bed. "Please, this is not the time for cuddling!"

Giorgio just meowed again, and Rita growled in annoyance, cupping Fin's cheek. "I'm gonna carry him outside and you won't move."

Fin smirked, kissing her lips before moving off her. "I like it when you get demanding."

Rita chuckled, rolled off the bed and padded over to Giorgio quickly, picking the small kitten up and setting him down outside the bedroom door, quickly shutting it. She would make it up to him in the form of treats tomorrow. But right now, she had more important things to take care of.

Turning around, she glanced over to Fin with desire in her eyes. "Now, where were we, Sergeant?"


	55. Come Under My Umbrella

Calhola. Rain. Have fun :)

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Come Under My Umbrella  
**

Rita Calhoun glared up at the dark sky, grey clouds drifting by overhead as another clap of thunder drowned out the sound of heavy rain hitting the streets and cars making their way through the puddles. She was sheltered under the canopy in front of her favourite deli where she'd had lunch, but a nervous glance at her phone told her that she couldn't wait for the rain to stop any longer - she had to be in court soon.

Of all days she forgot to take an umbrella, the deluge had to besiege New York.

Nature was such a huge inconvenience sometimes.

The precious minutes passed, and the rain only seemed to intensify, causing Rita to curse under her breath. Today wasn't her day at all, obviously - it had started with her hitting her knee on the way to the bathroom in the darkness of the early morning, continued with a broken boiler and thus a cold shower, followed by her burning her tongue on her first coffee and now peaked in her being trapped by rain, because there was no way she would risk to ruin her favourite Armani dress.

But on the other hand, there was also no way she could miss the trial, or even be too late. She had a reputation to preserve.

How she hated to feel this lost in a situation. She'd already asked for an umbrella inside, but the staff of the deli didn't have one either, surprised by the sudden weather change. If only there was a way out...

"Hey Calhoun, surprised to see you here."

Her gaze snapped up and and she met the calm brown eyes of Odafin Tutuola, who was standing on the sidewalk with a big black umbrella, a polite smile on his face. "Thought you would be back in court already."

Rita held her chin high and wrapped her arms around herself against a gush of wind coming down the street and going right through her thin Burberry coat - she was dressed for summer, not this!

"Well, as you see, the weather is quite inconvenient," she replied, indicating her head vaguely towards the sky while Fin stepped under the canopy. "Especially when you've forgotten your umbrella."

He shrugged, wiggling his umbrella a little. "We could share if you want."

"Seriously? I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble with Barba in case he sees us and thinks that I'm trying to influence your testimony."

A chuckle bubbled out of him, and for a second Rita felt like the sound brightened this grim day filled with rain, like a ray of sun breaking through the clouds. "I wished I could say you're just being ridiculous, Calhoun. When he's in hunting mode he develops a weirdness I like to avoid. But come on, we may be on opposite sides but I don't want you to miss the trial completely because you forgot your umbrella. I'll walk you."

"That's very kind of you Sergeant, thank you," Rita said softly and shouldered her bag, stepping closer to him when he opened one arm in an inviting gesture. His hand briefly brushed her back when she joined him under the umbrella, signalling that they would leave immediately, and a part of her secretly wished that he hadn't taken his hand away in a respectful attempt to give her as much space as possible.

She could feel his warmth anyway, and the scent of his cologne hung in the air, intensifying the surprisingly pleasant feeling of closeness.  
They walked the short distance to the courthouse in silence, their shoulders touching from time to time; Rita kept trying to think of something to start a conversation with, but surprisingly, she was at a loss of words. His presence, calm and assuring, seemed to silence all thoughts for once, and she felt tranquil all of a sudden.

Luckily for them, they met neither Rafael Barba nor any other members of SVU, and once they were inside the courthouse, Fin jokingly said: "No conspiracy theory caused, Calhoun. See you later, I guess."

"Thank you again for your assistance."

"Anytime, really."

She gave him a soft, genuine smile, and though she would never admit it to anyone, a tiny bit of hope for more rain and coincidences like this flickered up inside her.

The rain hadn't been such a huge inconvenience after all.


	56. Going Down? - An Elevator Story

I know, this is silly, and I apologise beforehand for this horrible innuendo, but I'm into bad puns lately.

*ducks away from the tomatoes being thrown*

* * *

 **Going Down?**

 **\- An Elevator Story -  
**

"Gonna get lunch," Fin grumbled to Amanda, saving the document he'd just been working on; he'd been here since seven a.m. and he was desperate for some fresh air, sunlight and a walk. "You want something? Going to get pizza."

"Quattro formaggi for me," Sonny piped up and Fin tried to suppress the urge to roll his eyes while Amanda smiled thankfully, asking for a salad and pizza rolls. He noted the orders down and then turned to their Lieutenant's office, wanting to ask her if she wanted something to eat, too, but Amanda stopped him.

"Barba brought lunch for them to eat once they're done with their meeting with Calhoun, no need to ask her."

"Okay then. Be back later."

Slipping his phone and wallet into his back pocket, he left the squad room and called the elevator, feeling his stomach growl in anticipation of the food. These long hours really left him hungry all the time.

Swearing to himself that he would step up his exercise game a bit more, he stepped onto the elevator, turning the ground floor button while turning around and almost bumping into someone who'd followed him into the cabin without him noticing.

It was Rita Calhoun.

Though she looked smaller than usual, and his gaze jumped down to her feet curiously in expectation of seeing her usual Louboutins in whatever colour matched her clothes, but all he saw there were a pair of low, black Chucks. Had he stumbled into a parallel universe? This had to be an imposter, probably... but that stare, questioning, commanding him to make space for her, definitely was original. His brain seemed to short-circuit with the confusion, a clear thought was impossible.

Fin stumbled to the side more than he stepped to allow her onto the elevator, and blurted out of the need to say something: "I'm going down."

A smirk curled her soft lips and Rita's green eyes sparkled in amusement as she looked at him, the doors closing slowly. "That's amazing news for every woman out there, Sergeant. I will make sure to convey the message."

His cheeks started to feel flaming hot from one second to the other and his ability for quick comebacks failed him in that moment. He struggled to think of something, he really wanted to answer something, anything really. Something equally witty, ambiguous... Oh, he had something!

"Shouldn't you be testing the quality first before you praise my abilities? I don't want you to downplay them," he shot back with a crooked smirk, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans. A warm chuckle left Rita and she returned the smirk before taking her phone out and starting to type a message.

"I might come back to that offer. See if it's more than just talk."

"I would never exaggerate."

She finished typing and sent whatever she'd written down, chuckling again, and Fin was glad that the blockade in his brain was gone; taking her in, he realised that she wasn't dressed up as much as she usually was. Black jeans, a designer blouse, the shoes... "Why the sneakers?"

"Bone spurs," Rita answered dramatically, and laughter broke out of Fin immediately - he'd never seen her make so many jokes during a single conversation. Not that they had much conversations that weren't work related, but it was utterly refreshing. "I pulled some muscles during training yesterday and was given a lecture about how much damage heels can cause before I was told not to wear them for the duration of the healing."

"Good you got these."

"They're not mine. I nicked them from Barba's cousin. Not what I would usually wear, but I have to admit that they are weirdly comfy."

"Welcome to the world of us ordinary souls," Fin teased, feeling regret when the elevator doors opened; it meant that this pleasant talk would be over any moment.

"Well, Sergeant. Have a nice lunch break, then."

"You too," he replied quietly, watching her cross the lobby and needing a moment to remember why he'd taken the elevator downstairs at all. Good thing he'd written down what he was supposed to be buying - he wouldn't have remembered. Rita Calhoun was the only person who could do that to him, mess with his head so much. And she was more than aware of that power she held over him.


	57. Reassurances

This was inspired a bit by Calhola's appearance in motherbearof's Barson fic Love's Boundary on Archive of our Own :) Go check it out.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Reassurance**

Fin had never been the nervous kind. Whatever the situation, when he wanted it, he could stay completely calm, keep his nerves under control and do what had to be done.

But this skill failed him today.

He'd been in many combat situations during his time with the Army Rangers, he'd handled many dangerous incidents in his NYPD years as well... it was ridiculous and highly irrational, but he was fucking scared of his official promotion ceremony.

Even though he'd been wearing his shiny new Sergeant badge for quite some time, it still felt oddly new to him, and wearing his new uniform, he felt a bit like an imposter. Decades of being a Detective, and now he suddenly was being called Sergeant, invited to accompany Olivia to functions with the brass, stepping into a spotlight that he'd always tried to avoid. He wasn't one of the Detectives anymore, he was one of the superiors.

His hand shook slightly when he tried to bind his tie, trying to remember the things he would be required to do during the ceremony. Hell, why couldn't Olivia have claimed he couldn't be freed for this damn event?

The dark blue fabric slipped through his fingers and he cursed under his breath, looking up at his reflection in the mirror. He was a damn mess.

"Let me do that."

The soft voice calmed him a bit and he exhaled slowly when Rita stepped in front of him, smiling lightly. She'd taken the day off, just to be there at the ceremony, and somehow that made him even more nervous. Wearing a flowy green dress, her hair up in a loose updo, she looked absolutely stunning, and he wondered if he really deserved all the things that were happening right now, and especially if he deserved her. Rita was so much more classy and educated than him, and yet she was with him, the big oaf.

"Hey. Smile, it's your big day," she said, her fingers quickly knotting his tie and tightening it. Her green eyes were gazing at him warmly, and he felt some more of the tension leave him.

"I just feel like I don't belong there. Big speeches and rituals and stuff... and I feel like they gonna see me step up and say 'Sorry man, we didn't mean to promote you, give those stripes back'."

Rita cocked her head slightly, looking at him, then ran her fingers over his cheek tenderly. "Don't you ever think you don't deserve what you've achieved, Fin. Yeah, all the fuss is not like you, but it's just an hour, then it's over. You earned this promotion, and no one can take that from you now. I'm so proud of you."

She actually blinked back a few tears and brushed her hands over his shoulders; Fin felt warmth rush through him, even up to his cheeks, and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her a bit closer.

"Thank you, Rita. Means a lot to hear that from you."

Rita smiled affectionately and pecked his lips before leaning her forehead against his. "That new uniform suits you. You should wear it more often."

Fin chuckled and tilted his head slightly to rub his nose against hers. He felt so much better now - she just knew how to build him up. "For you I might even do that, baby."


	58. Quiet Sunday

Inspired by a piece barsonaddict and I wrote for fun together :)

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Quiet Sunday**

Fin stirred the milk in the pot slowly as it started to heat up on the stove, hearing Giorgio meow behind him as the kitten went to have some water. Sounds from the TV came into the kitchen, and he could hear how Rita switched channels in the search of something good for them to watch on this quiet Sunday. They were incredibly lucky that neither of them had been called away for work so far, and he intended to savour every single second of this day.

Deciding that the milk was hot enough, he slipped the chopped pieces of chocolate he'd prepared earlier into the pot, hearing bare feet on the hardwood floor over the sound of the chocolate chunks falling into the milk. A moment later, as he picked up his spoon and started to stir, two arms wrapped around his torso and Rita leaned against him, her little bump pressing against his back.

"Smells good," she mumbled and pressed her face into his shoulder; Fin ran his free hand over hers gently, a smile playing around his lips. She pregnancy had made her cuddly, though of course she would never admit it.

"Should have known you would smell the chocolate, baby. It'll be done in a minute."

Rita hummed in agreement and Fin pulled the two mugs he'd gotten earlier closer to the stove. He'd anticipated her cravings today, which made him proud. After filling the hot liquid into the mugs, he turned around and pulled Rita closer, running his palm over her baby bump while pecking her lips. "Did you find something you wanna watch?"

"I don't care, as long as I have chocolate and you, I don't really care what we watch."

"Okay, Counselor, I'll take your word and decide for Speed."

"Oh no," Rita groaned and shook her head, making Fin chuckle. "Just no."

"I thought you don't care, baby?"

"That doesn't mean we have to watch some action trash, Sergeant!"

She raised her head to look at him with a frown, and Fin cupped her cheek, still laughing. "Fine. We'll find something else. Let's get you back to the couch."

Rita rolled her eyes a little as he picked up the mugs, and while flopping down on the couch, she asked: "Are you going to treat me like a raw egg for the next five months? Lucia is already doing that, I don't need it from you."

"I just want you to have a comfy, relaxing Sunday, baby, that's all."

Fin sat down too after setting the mugs on the coffee table and opened his arms; Rita scooted over to him almost immediately and cuddled into him, a satisfied smile on her face. "Then you'll be happy to hear that I do have that. Thank you for the chocolate, it's just what I needed."

"I know," Fin mumbled in amusement and pecked a kiss on her temple, pulling her closer, and their fingers almost automatically tangled over Rita's belly.


	59. Late Night Call

Saw a picture of Fin in his new NYPD jacket with the Sergeant insignias and thought I could make something out of it.

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Late Night Call**

Being Sergeant had many positive sides from Fin's perspective, but sometimes he felt like he noticed the negative aspects of his new position within SVU disproportionately.

More paperwork, more hours due to that…

But the worst had to be that his phone was the first to ring, night or day, when a new case for SVU arrived, and even though that had already happened when he'd still been Detective, he felt like there were more interrupted nights nowadays.

Luckily there was a 24 hour coffee shop just around the corner from his place.

With a fresh cup from that shop in his squad car's cup holder, he arrived on the Upper East Side around 2 am after just another call from some officer who deemed the case he had as SVU worthy.

Getting out of the car after a big sip of coffee, he approached one of the officers in the light of the blues and twos of the patrol cars and an ambulance parked in front of one of the posh townhouses. "Sergeant Tutuola, SVU. I got a call."

"Yes. Officer Matthews, I called you. I read your report about the…"

The young man saw Fin's slightly annoyed expression – he didn't need any unimportant details at this time of night – and skipped the polite explanation. "I believe my partner and I caught your Upper East Side rapist. Or rather… he chose the wrong woman. He rang on her door like in all the other cases, carrying all the equipment mentioned in your report and well… now he's in the ambulance."

Fin raised his eyebrow in surprise, definitely more awake now. "How so? All the other women said he was way too strong and quick."

"The lady… she fought him off with Krav Maga and a baseball bat. He's knocked out right now, but I sent my partner with him to the hospital to have an eye on him."

"I'd like to talk to the victim, then."

The officer gestured to the stairs of a brick townhouse with an awestruck expression, and Fin nodded at the man before walking over, only to stop in shock.

Rita Calhoun was sitting on the steps in sweatpants and a Harvard sweater, arms slung around her knees as she tried to appear calm and collected, but Fin had seen her often enough to know that it was a facade. The baseball bat the officer had mentioned was lying next to her on the stone steps, and he could see the reddened skin on her knuckles; Fin found himself assessing her for further injuries with worry. A visible shiver went through her as a gust of wind rushed down the street.

Before thinking about it, he slipped out of his NYPD jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders upon stepping closer, effectively catching her attention. "Tutuola."

"You okay, Calhoun?"

"Yes, of course I am okay, why shouldn't I be?" she asked a little bit too quickly, and Fin almost sighed out loud at how defensive she was.

"Have the officers taken your statement already?"

Rita shook her head and glanced down at the baseball bat, then met his eyes when he suggested: "Then I'll take it. Let's get you inside."

He offered her his hand even though he'd already anticipated that she wouldn't take it - she was so stubborn sometimes. But at least she pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders as she climbed up the steps to her house and led him inside. Fin didn't pay much attention to the interior design as they got into the spacious living room, more focused on her.

Even after the shock of such an attack, Rita's account of the events was clear and precise, as if remembering details, just like during the preparation of court cases, made her forget that it was her who this had happened to. He found himself very impressed by how she had handled the situation and had used her training to come out of it unharmed. A bit of pink came onto her cheeks as he told her that, closing his notebook.

"I wished I wouldn't have been forced to use those skills. Krav Maga always was more for fun and stress reduction and confidence…"

She stopped talking, glancing down at her knuckles as she gulped hard. Fin leaned forwards, his gaze gliding over her face for a moment. "Do you have someone you can call? You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"I can handle this, Tutuola," Rita answered weakly, then shook her head. "Wouldn't want anyone to throw their schedules over. I'll be fine."

"I got enough experience with these kinds of things to know that you gonna need someone around sooner or later tonight. I can stay if you want. Trust me. I know you wanna play tough here, and I know you can handle your own shit, but I'm not gonna leave you alone just after you were attacked. No discussions, Calhoun."

Fin knew that he was on thin ice by almost ordering her to let him stay and make sure she was okay, but he didn't feel like this was the right time to put her pride first. He could tell that she knew just what that man had intended to do with her, and at some point, the bottled up fear and shock would break free. Nobody should have to handle that on their own, and so he was not afraid to stare at her pointedly, not giving her any room for arguing.

It was silent for a moment, and she stared back at him with open displeasure, but ultimately she shrugged. "Fine. Do what you think you have to, Sergeant."

Relief rushed through him and he nodded, not willing to listen to the tiny voice in the back of his head that asked if he would have done this for any other victim as well.

He was just glad that she was okay, and that it was in his hands now to make sure that it would stay so.

In a totally platonic way, of course.


	60. Desperation

This was written for a prompt given to me by infiniteoddball :)

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Desperation**

Rita curled her fingers tighter around her glass of gin tonic in an attempt to soothe the itch she felt in them, the desire to touch the man that was sitting next to her and laughing about a joke Amanda had made. How she wished they could just go home - they'd had many long days at work this week, resulting in them barely seeing each other, and now that they'd managed to get off relatively early, they were having a nightcap with Fin's colleagues. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but she just wanted to have Fin for herself right now, kiss him, touch him, maybe even inappropriately…

She almost jumped when Fin's hand closed around her fingers and she realised that her other hand had traitorously sneaked onto his thigh and had made its way upwards.

Oops…

Fin leaned in and his warm breath was tickling her skin deliciously when he whispered: "Keep your cool, baby. You'll manage another hour."

"No, I won't," she hissed back, not caring that she sounded slightly desperate. She was struggling to keep her voice under control, though if the others had heard, she wouldn't have cared - her dignity was on vacation tonight.

Hell, she wanted him.

Now.

Rita looked at Fin intensely, her green eyes full of desire, and she saw how he gulped hard. Oh, she had him hooked, she could tell. In his handsome head, he was trying to figure something out.

"Well… baby… you never were in this bar before. Should show you to the restrooms, I guess."

A smirk curled her lips and he didn't hold her back when she touched his thigh this time. "Oh, that would be greatly appreciated."

Fin excused them while they stood up, trying not to move too hastily towards the door leading to the restrooms; Rita was quite surprised about all the impulsive thoughts that appeared in her head - she hadn't ever thought that missing him could make her so desperate.

He didn't protest when she dragged him through a second door and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him eagerly. Fin gently maneuvered her against the wall next to the door while it fell shut, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Damn Fin, I missed you."

"Missed you too, baby. Can't wait for the weekend," he mumbled against her lips, and Rita enjoyed the pure bliss that shot through her at his kisses, at his touch. But it still wasn't enough, she wanted more, so much more…

A surprised noise left him when she grabbed his belt. "You really wanna do it here, baby?"

"I can't wait another hour," she breathed, and he grinned, obviously not about to object. "We can go slow later, I just need you now."

They kissed again, more hungrily, and Fin started to push her skirt up, his eyes dark with desire. "Turn around, baby."

"You're not serious, right?" Amanda exclaimed, stopping in the door frame with wide eyes, and Rita let her head sink against the tiles with a frustrated sigh. "This is a public restroom! Go home and do it there! Ugh, couples, always pushing their happy, sex-filled relationships on others!"


	61. Stubborn

I asked myself what would happen if Rita was having a cold^^

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Stubborn**

Coughs were shaking Rita and her pen slipped on the paper of her notepad, crossing through what she'd just written down. Breathless curses left her between coughs and she grabbed the glass of water her assistant had placed on her desk earlier, taking a few sips to soothe her aching throat. Her headache seemed to be intensifying with every cough, pulsing through her skull mercilessly, and Rita blinked a few times when she tried to focus on the passage of the report she'd just been reading. It was as if she wasn't making any progress at all, having to pause to every few minutes to battle a coughing fit or take a tissue, but this case was just too important, she needed all the time to prepare for the trial that she could get. Thus it didn't matter how weak she felt from being unable to keep much food inside, or how miserable she was overall, or how hard her headache made concentrating.

But Rita wasn't a quitter, and she knew that she could do this.

After correcting her notes, she started reading again when she heard the door open. "Kate, another tea would be nice," she said without looking up, knowing that it could only be her assistant, since she'd told her she didn't want to be interrupted by anyone else. "With honey, if you can find some."

"Uhm… Miss Calhoun… your… your boyfriend his here," Kate answered, audibly nervous, and Rita looked up slowly, pushing her glasses up her nose; she felt like a child who'd been caught stealing cookies. "I'm sorry, I couldn't convince him that you're not here, he…"

"Baby, seriously, this is ridiculous. You belong into bed, the doctor told you that!"

Fin entered the office, worry and frustration openly showing on his face as he approached Rita's desk, and she sighed. And there she'd thought she'd been convincing when she'd told him that he could go to work, that she would be okay alone, staying in bed and doing everything to get healthy again.

"Odafin, I need to prepare, this is an important case…"

"You're too sick at the moment! You need rest, Rita!" Fin shot back and grabbed Rita's coat from the hanger even though she glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I just want you to recover. If you behave and stay in bed with tea and meds, I'll let Kate bring you your files home. How's that?"

Rita frowned, not happy at the thought of having to abandon her work, but on the other hand, cuddling into her bed with Giorgio and Duchess and resting her hurting head for a while sounded wonderful, too. Maybe Fin would run her a warm bubble bath, bring takeout and they would watch an Ally McBeal marathon…

"Fine. As long as I get my files."

"If you behave, baby," Fin reminded her with relief in his voice and wrapped her coat around her when she stood up, kissing her cheek. "You're a damn stubborn lady, Rita Calhoun. But I can handle that."

Rita felt her cheeks glow a little at his words, and though she felt tired as she leaned into him, she managed to smirk. "I give my best, Sergeant."

She wasn't a person to easily admit when she was running out of strength, she was always careful to keep up a facade to protect her reputation in the shark tank of the law world, but with Fin, she could just let herself fall, knowing that he would catch her, able to tell when she needed him.


	62. Night Watch

This is a continuation of Late Night Call

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Night Watch**

Fin didn't know where he was, how he'd came here or when he'd fallen asleep when a scream ripped him from his slumber. It took him a moment to remember everything – the call from work, the ride to the Upper East Side, realising that Rita had taken down a serial rapist, insisting that he stay with her…

His eyes flew open and he sat up straighter in the comfy armchair he'd been napping in, glancing over to the couch. Rita was sitting upright; the quilt and Fin's NYPD jacket, which she'd been covered with, had fallen down to her hips, her chest was heaving with quick, panicked breaths and even in the dim light he could see that her eyes were open wide.

He'd seen that coming, and he was more than happy that he had chosen to stay.

Fin was on his feet in a matter of seconds, hurrying over to her. "Rita, it's okay, you're safe here."

A quiet gasp escaped her and then her eyes focused on him, as if his voice had finally ripped her from whatever pictures had held her captive.

"I… I'm okay," she whispered, though her voice was slightly shaky and lacked all of the confidence she usually spoke with. Fin noticed that she shivered and pulled her blanket up with shaking hands, wrapping herself in as if she was trying to shield herself from whatever she'd seen. It pained him to see her so vulnerable, but he also could barely stop himself from laughing that even though she was obviously in distress, she could claim that she was fine.

"Want me to get you anything?" Fin asked calmly, not wanting to show outright that he didn't believe her but also wanting to offer her support; Rita's eyes were shimmering suspiciously and she pulled her knees up to her chest, shrugging. "I make a mean hot chocolate. Can be really soothing."

Another shrug was the only answer and Fin nodded, standing up to go to the kitchen. He could tell that she needed some space to breathe, and he also really needed to feel like he was doing something that helped. Rita was difficult to analyse, he wasn't sure which tactics to try, but he was willing to do anything.

While searching for all the things he would need in Rita's big kitchen, he kept listening for sounds from the living room; there were some sniffles and loud, deep breaths, as if she was trying to calm herself by concentrating on her breathing.

If he'd caught that bastard earlier, he could have spared her this…

Fin shook his head and forced himself to stop. These were the kinds of thoughts he'd had often during his career and had learned to ignore, he couldn't let them come back again. He didn't have enough evidence, he did all he could.

When he returned to the living room with two steaming mugs, Rita's eyes were slightly red, but she looked a little bit calmer than before, even managing a small smile when she took the mug from him. "Thank you. Uhm… that's really nice of you."

"No problem. Really."

She curled her fingers around her mug and held it under her nose, inhaling the scent; Fin sat down again and tried not to watch her for too long – for the first time tonight he had the time to really take in her appearance without worry being the first reason for him to look. Fin assumed that he normally wouldn't have gotten a glimpse at this side of Rita Calhoun, the private one, away from the immaculate appearance she gave in the courtroom. She always concealed so much of herself from the world.

They sipped their beverages in silence, and after some time, their gazes met. Rita hesitated visibly, then said quietly: "I… I'm glad you're here."

Fin nodded, deciding not to comment - he had the feeling that it was better not to tell her that her stubbornness hours earlier had been unnecessary, that he'd known she wasn't okay. He didn't want to destroy her good will.

Rita emptied her mug and shifted on the couch to lay down, mumbling something about trying to sleep some more, and Fin leaned back, nodding.

He would be there, making sure that she would be able to sleep in peace for as long as she allowed him to.


	63. Tension

Yeah, idk what I wanted to write here XD I think it was about Fin's shirt at the beginning XD Sorry about the mess.

I hope you like it anyway, lol

* * *

Tension

"Tutuola, open the fucking door!" Rita growled and banged her fist against the wood again, not caring about the neighbours that were peeking out of their apartments, confused what this well-dressed lady was doing in their building in the middle of the night, disturbing their sleep. She was too angry; weeks of preparing for this case, and now everything was ruined because he had talked with the perp in the wrong way, jeopardising everything she'd worked for.

Finally the door opened, and Fin appeared, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; a German shepherd pressed against his legs, whimpering in confusion. "What the hell, Calhoun?"

Rita's gaze wandered down his body, and she inwardly slapped herself for concentrating way too much on his boxer briefs and his t shirt for a moment. Though she really wouldn't have thought that he was the type of person to wear a 'This is what an awesome grandpa looks like' t shirt.

"Have you fucking lost your mind, Tutuola? You're not some rookie, and yet you fuck up enough so he's released and I have to get Rosa into a shelter while worrying if our evidence is even usable anymore now! He's going to argue that the NYPD made everything up!"

She was too furious to give a damn about her language, and a good amount of rage had to be rolling off her as she spoke, since Fin looked at her as if she'd slapped him. At least he stayed quiet like this and didn't make her even angrier.

"If that abusive ass gets his hands on her, I'll fucking make sure you'll be in charge of parking tickets until you retire!"

It seemed like Fin was slowly getting his mind out of the daze of sleep, as he cocked his eyebrow and then, he finally said something. "Oh, so you're going to ask your beloved ex Tucker to take my badge?"

Fin knew from Barba that it wasn't an easy task to shut Rita Calhoun up when she was agitated, so he was more than surprised when she suddenly fell quiet and glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Good, now that you'll let me speak too, come in and let me explain. Duchie, sit. Let the lady in."

Some time later, Rita was sitting on Fin's couch, feeling like an idiot. She'd fallen for the bait of the opposite side like a law student in the first year, and not even the whiskey that Fin had poured her was helping anything to make her feel better. Fin was sitting next to her - he'd put on sweatpants in the meantime - and at least didn't try to act like she hadn't fucked up. The last thing she wanted was to be coddled now.

"You're overworked, Calhoun, that's why you're on the edge so quickly. You need a vacation," he said after a long time of silence, during which she'd been sipping the drink, watching his dog snore in the dog bed in the corner.

Rita snorted, running a hand over her aching neck. "I'm the boss of a law firm with many important cases, I can't just take a vacation, Tutuola."

"Why not? You're the boss. And just because we work on opposite sides most of the time doesn't mean I wouldn't care if you worked yourself to the point of complete exhaustion. Look, you can't even glare at me without having neck pain. This isn't normal anymore."

He sighed dramatically and Rita made a surprised noise when he placed his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs digging into the tense muscles. "You're the most stubborn lady I ever came across, Calhoun."

She drew in a sharp breath when he hit the exact spot that had been torturing her for days, and without a second thought, she shifted on the couch to give him more access. In this moment, Rita didn't waste much thought on how oddly the night's progression had be; all she cared about was that Fin made her feel good and she felt like she was coming down for the first time since she took this case. Closing her eyes, she automatically leaned into his touch, and Fin made a content noise. "You really gotta take more care of yourself, Calhoun. All you damn workaholics forgetting to live. You should come back tomorrow, for the neck. Won't be able to make it better in one sitting."

A thought rushed through Rita's mind, and she couldn't help but chuckle. "You should open a spa, Tutuola, you speak like a true expert. This feels really good."

"Extra services have to be booked beforehand," he answered with a dirty undertone, and Rita bit her bottom lip, wondering why this didn't feel as odd or wrong as it should, or why she was trusting him with a part of her vulnerability at all, but she also wasn't willing to end this.

"I might come back to that," she answered teasingly under her breath and tried to keep some naughty thoughts away while closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax into his touch completely, though now a different kind of tension seemed to be brewing inside her.


	64. A Good Idea

A bit longer than I intended ;)

I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

 **A Good Idea**

Giorgio the kitten jumped from the couch in fear when he heard the front door of the townhouse slam shut, loud curses from his Mama following immediately. Though frightened, he dared to glance into the hallway, where Rita Calhoun was slipping out of her heels and kicking the expensive Louboutins into a corner carelessly while glaring at her phone. When the shoes flew through the air, the kitten hurried to flee back into the living room, hiding in his bed under one of the big windows while Rita cursed and swore like a sailor.

In this moment, Rita seriously wished she were able to perform witchcraft, just so she could punish Lucia Barba, maybe by playing the big bad sea witch and rob her of her annoying, nagging voice.

She was still having flashbacks of how Lucia swept into her office an hour earlier, as usually, without caring to knock or check in with Rita's assistant if Rita was in a meeting or phone call.

 _"Rita, darling, I was just checking the guest list for Olivia and Rafi's engagement dinner and you said you're coming alone? I'm terribly sorry, mija, but you'll have to bring a plus one, or my whole seating plan will be messed up. If you don't choose someone, I'll do it. Thank you so much for cooperating, my dear. I have to go meet the florist. I'll see you on Friday."_

And with a smile and a kiss thrown into Rita's direction, Lucia Barba was gone as quickly as she had come, leaving behind a whiff of her perfume and the too familiar, uncomfortable feeling of having unintendedly agreed to something you would rather not do.

Having known Lucia just as long as Rafael, Rita knew that there was no way out for her, except she managed to get herself hit by a cab. Though she wasn't too convinced that Lucia wouldn't wheel her to the party from the hospital or stage a seance to summon her soul to attend the party.

So, she had two days to find someone who would go to this bloody engagement dinner with her before Lucia Barba matched her with someone. Unfortunately, Rafael, who'd been her alibi dinner partner for dozens of these kinds of occasions - and she his - probably wasn't an option, being the groom and attending with Olivia and all. Selfish idiot.

After grabbing the bowl of leftover pasta from the previous evening and a fresh bottle of white wine, Rita dropped onto her couch to eat while watching TV - they were having a rerun of Ally McBeal - and get sufficiently drunk afterwards before she could get herself to pick her phone up.

As she scrolled through her contacts, finding names that she'd been meaning to delete for years, Rita couldn't help but feel panicked. Under no circumstances did she want to see some of these men again - she would rather take a dive down the Niagara Falls. Very old exes were out, then. Colleagues were out of question too, especially since most of them were younger than her anyway.

Recent exes… Rita felt like she was rummaging through a giant trash can. The bad fuck from that conference… no way. That horrible date Lucia had organised… no no no. Tucker.

"I should seriously reevaluate my choice of men," Rita grumbled to herself and downed the rest of her third glass of wine.

Normally, she wasn't the kind of person that gave up too quickly, but she just couldn't bear looking at these names any longer.

Enduring whoever Lucia organised from her church or school it was, then, even though the mere thought made her want to do something desperate.

She needed more wine.

While pouring herself another glass, she accidentally flicked her thumb over the screen and scrolled down her contacts, the list stopping at the letter T.

And there she spotted the name of someone who still owed her a favour.

It was a damn convenient coincidence, and a smirk sneaked its way onto Rita's face as her mood suddenly started to get better. The person would definitely more pleasant to talk with during the evening, and maybe even make it all more bearable.

Also, convincing them to be her dinner partner for the evening would spare her dignity more than letting Lucia have her way.

Before she could start to have second thoughts about whether her idea really was a good one after all, she dialed the number and straightened her back, the alcohol in her system overpowering any nervosity that tried to come up.

"Who did you kill, Calhoun?"

"Nobody, yet," Rita answered with a chuckle, her smirk widening at the amused tone in Fin Tutuola's voice; from the corner of her eye, she could see Giorgio stalking towards the couch cautiously, as if to check if his Mama was less angry now. "But you could help prevent a murder, Tutuola. Actually, the of Lucia Barba. Remember that favour you owe me?"

"I'm thinking about it every waking minute. Please, have mercy with me."

Leaning back and taking a sip of her new glass of wine, she felt her mood get even better at his snark. "Don't worry, it's nothing too painful. I just need you to be my dinner partner for the engagement dinner."

It was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, then Fin asked teasingly: "And what if I already have a date for that evening, Calhoun?"

"Oh come on, you don't, Tutuola."

"Well, I do, believe it or not."

Rita almost dropped her phone at that, and her heart started to race in panic. Why did she have so little luck lately, just why…

"It's you, Calhoun."

"You fucking ass," Rita blurted out before she could stop herself, wishing he was there just so she could smack him for starting to laugh at his own, crappy joke.

"At your service, Ma'am. Pick me up with your driver around six."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to discuss that point with him. "Fine. Don't forget to wear a tie, it's apparently supposed to be a festive thing."

"Only if you tell me the colour of your dress beforehand."

It was easy to hear the smirk in his voice, and she could almost see the twinkle in his brown eyes in front of her. "I like to stay a mystery. See you on Friday."

Rita ended the call with a small smile on her lips, absolutely satisfied that her plan was working just fine, and not even Lucia's complaints about an uneven number of guests upon hearing about her dinner partner choice could take that feeling of happiness from her.

Which totally just came from having outwitted Lucia Barba.

Definitely.


	65. The Ride

Barsonaddict's prompt for Rita/Fin: "You work for me. You are my slave."

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **The Ride**

Fin cursed loudly as he stepped right into a huge puddle as he was about to cross the street. Water soaked his socks, and raindrops made him blink rapidly as he glared into space. The one day he thought he wouldn't need a squad car, he of course had to forget his wallet with the Metro card and cash at the precinct without noticing it until he was almost at home. And this rain… it had been raining for days now, and it didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.

He couldn't wait to get into bed and sleep until this damned day was over.

Burying his hands in his pockets, Fin gazed left and right for a second attempt of crossing the street when a dark fancy limousine came rolling down the street. Intending to wait for it to drive past, surprise started to rise inside Fin when the limousine came to a stop next to him, just like in the movies.

And just like in Hollywood, the backseat window rolled down smoothly. "Need a ride, Sergeant Wetpants?"

"Calhoun. You're suspiciously cheery," Fin answered and stepped closer to the car, returning Rita Calhoun's light smirk. "Are you sure my place is on your way? Don't wanna bother you."

The door was pushed open and Rita motioned for him to get in. "Come on, Tutuola, just get in. This car is more energy efficient with three people inside, so you kinda help the environment. Climate change is real, y'know."

Fin chuckled and got into the car, only a tiny bit worried about the fancy leather seats when he realised that he was dripping with rain. After telling the driver his address, he turned to Rita. "Thanks, Calhoun. I owe you big time."

A smirk spread on Rita's face, her green eyes twinkling in amusement. "You shouldn't have said that, Tutuola, I tend to take favours very seriously."

"You think that's going to scare me, Calhoun?" Fin asked with a chuckle and shook his head. "I stick with my word. I owe you."

Her smirk only grew, and Fin was just starting to take in the details of her smiling face when she said: "Okay. Now you work for me. You're my slave."

"Calhoun, you realise that the word 'slave' is kind of a bad choice when referring to a black dude?"

Fin's voice was dry and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow; from one second to the other, Rita's smirk dropped, and genuine shock mixed with a trace of shame in her expression. It was the first time he witnessed her being thrown off her game. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Her stuttered apology gave Fin the rest and he started chuckling, reaching out to touch her knee. "Calhoun, relax. I was making fun of you."

Rita stared at him for a long moment, as if she wasn't sure if she could believe him, then she glanced down to where his big hand was resting on her knee. "You'll get that back. I hate being played with."

"Oh, I'm curious what you'll come up with. I'm sure you're creative," he answered and winked before leaning back in his seat, an odd feeling of satisfaction inside him - if it was because of the banter or the prospect that she would make contact with him for the favour, he either really didn't know or just didn't want to admit it.


End file.
